


G.F. Fairy Tale One-Shots

by TheBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Disney, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Mind Control, One Shot Collection, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls one-shots which are basically Disney stories but with Gravity Falls characters. It's better than it sounds.<br/>Ch 1: Sleeping Beauty<br/>Ch 2: Cinderella<br/>Ch 3: The Snow Queen<br/>Ch 4: Snow White<br/>Ch 5: Aladdin<br/>Ch 6: The Nightmare Before Christmas<br/>Ch 7: The Little Mermaid<br/>Ch 8: Peter Pan<br/>Ch 9: The Princess and the Frog<br/>Ch 10: Alice in Wonderland<br/>Ch 11: The Nutcracker<br/>Ch 12: The Spider and the Fly<br/>Ch 13: Rapunzel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and I really like it. :)

Dipper was forcefully dragged down the dark corridor by two shapeless beings. The only light came from the dim candles on the wall and yellow light emanating from the creature's eyes. The floor was a dark yet shiny marble, Dipper would know it when he saw it, there was marble all over his castle. You see, Dipper was a prince. And like any prince, it was his job to rescue the fair princess. In this case he was rescuing the princess Pacifica from a horrid sleeping curse put on her by a warlock. It was too bad he got captured before he could get to her.

At the end of the hall there was a door which he and the beings went through. They descended a staircase which lead to a horrid dungeon. 'If I'm ever going to try and get out of here, now would be the time,' he thought to himself. Once one of the creatures went to open the door to what he assumed to be his cell, he put his plan into action. He elbowed the one which still had its grip on him and when it's friend turned around he kicked right in the stomach-ish area. They were blobs, he really didn't know where he was kicking. While they were on the floor, he turned to make his escape. 

That's when he heard someone snap their fingers, and he froze in place. A voice then spoke, one he couldn't recognize, but it had a high-pitched and unearthly quality. "You buffoons! Maybe you could try a little harder to make sure he doesn't get away. Well, it's not like you'd get too far anyway." That was followed by a sinister laugh. "Put him in his cell. And shackle him to the wall as well." 

He was then lifted up by the nightmarish creatures and they put shackles on him. He heard a snap again and he was able to move, well as much as he could in the restraints. "You can leave now, I'll be able to handle him," said the voice again. The creatures gave a chuckle at that, and then exited the cell.

Dipper was waiting and waiting, the silent air starting to choke him. "Who are you, and why have you taken me prisoner?" He demanded to know who had the audacity to do such a thing to him, he was a prince after all. That's when he saw a subtle movement in the shadows of the doorway, and a piercing blue eye came into perspective. "Come into the light where I can see you, coward!"

That just earned another round of the beings dark chuckle. It shook Dipper to his core, but he wouldn't show it. "Are you really in the position to be calling me names, Prince Pines? I believe I have the upper hand here. But, I will show you what you want to see." That's when the man came into view. He wore a long black cape with golden triangles stitched into it, and that same gold was the color of his slicked back hair. Over his right eye was a black triangular eye patch, while the other eye was an electric blue. The scepter he carried was as black as the night, and the orb on top, which Dipper assumed to be magical, was blue like his eye. His tight, black pants contrasted with his golden shirt. 

Dipper had wished the man stayed in the shadows. "Well after you whining to make me come out you'd think you'd have a thing or two to say." Dipper just kept looking in shock, and the being rolled his eye. "Well to answer your earlier question, I am the infamous warlock, Bill Cipher!" He bowed after he finished his sentence. 

Dipper the realized who this man was. "You! You are the one who put the curse on Princess Pacifica!" He was mad to say the least. The warlock had placed a spell on the princess to sleep until she awoke from true love's kiss, and Dipper believed he could awaken her. He had meet her in the woods a day before, but he was sure that he loved her.

"My my, you catch on fast!" Again, another evil laugh. "But not fast enough. You could have saved the princess if you had gotten to her before my henchmen got to you. But you didn't!" The warlock had gotten increasingly closer to Dipper, about a foot of space was only between the two. "Ah, the poor prince. Unable to save the fair princess from her death like sleep." That was when Dipper looked down and hung his head in shame. He had failed his princess, the girl he was betrothed to. "But, there may be another way..." The warlock slowly lifted the princes chin using the top of his staff.

"What do you mean?" Was all Dipper could get through his gritted teeth. He was not up for games after being captured, but this being seemed to be treating it like one.

"I'm glad you asked," the warlock said as he lowered his staff. An evil grin stretched across his face, one so long it should have split his face. "I think we can arrange a deal."

"A deal?" Dipper questioned.

"Ah," Bill snapped his fingers once again. The boy's mouth seemed to have glued shut at that. "That's better, can't have you interrupting. Well, I was thinking... What if I released your princess from her curse, and in return, let's say... You'd have to stay with me." Dipper's eyes widened at the idea. "Forever, in my castle. Once it comes time for the throne of your kingdom to be passed to you, I'll take the title and rule instead of you. How does that sound?" Now, the being was too close. He decided to caress Dipper's face with his hand. As if that wasn't enough, he seemed to be leaning in to seal the deal with his lips. Dipper couldn't allow to give up his kingdom to this lunatic, even if it was for the princess. He kneed the mad man in the stomach, to which the warlock stumbled back. 

First the being looked shocked, and then he looked like a seeping pot of rage. "Fine, we'll see what your view on the subject is a year from now, maybe more. Enjoy solitary confinement!" The man quickly turned around, cape billowing behind him, and walked out the door. Slamming his staff on the floor, the door closed and Dipper could speak again. "Sleep well little prince! I doubt you will though." Once more, the sickening, bone-chilling laughter echoed through the dungeon. And then, complete and utter silence.

\---

Only a few hours had passed, but to Dipper it felt like days. He had tried fighting out of his restraints, but that only seemed to tighten them. He had memorized a few spells in case he needed them, and he figured now was the perfect time. He started chanting under his breath, but nothing happened. "This is hopeless! I'll never get out of here, I've failed Pacifica..."

"Don't give up hope yet, Dip-Dot!" That's when Dipper looked up and saw three fairies. The one who said that wore a red dress and had long brown hair. 

"Wait, you're the princesses fairies! I saw you earlier. Are you here to rescue me!"

"Well that's the plan, princey!" She pointed her wand toward the shackles and they burst into pixie dust.

Dipper rubbed his sore wrists, glad he could finally move them. "Thank you so much! But please, you have to help me get out of this castle so I can get to the princess."

"Why of course!" Responded Mabel. "Grenda, you're up!"

"Grenda time!" That's when a fairy in a green dress floated forward. She was hulking, much more like a wrestler than a fairy. "I'm giving you this rad sword, to stab evil in the face!" She pointed her wand toward Dipper and a sword appeared from thin air and into his hands. 

"Great! Candy, do your thing!"

"You bet I will." The last fairy, Candy apparently, came forward. She spoke broken english and had an accent. "I'll give you this shield, so evil can't hurt your face." She pointed her wand as well, and a shield materialized on Dipper's arm.

He just stared at all the feats of magic which he just witnessed. "Thank you all so much. Really, I'm speechless..."

"You're talking right now silly," Mabel said. That little fairy had kind of grown on him. "Well, quickly, we must away. We put all the guards to sleep and have a horse ready at the front gates." 

"What about the warlock?" Dipper didn't want a run in with him, the fairies seemed powerful but he didn't know if they could take him.

"He left, we don't know where. But we better leave before he gets back!" Said Candy. She pointed her wand to the cell door and it opened. They all left the small room, the fairies leading Dipper through the labyrinth of a castle. They finally made it to the front gates.

"My horse, Tyrone, you brought him here!" Dipper exclaimed. This horse was his trusted companion, and he wouldn't rather do this with any other stead. 

"Yes, we must leave. Once you've broken the curse on the princess the warlock's power should decrease immensely and he shall no longer be a scourge on the kingdom," Mabel explained. 

"You're right. Yah!" Dipper shouted as he used the horse's reins. They were off to the castle where the princess resided, little did they know that was just according to the warlocks plan.

\---

The evil being watched through the orb in his staff, an image appearing of the prince and fairies. "Oh, the little Pines believes he can save her." He was in the room in which the princess slept, waiting for their arrival. All he really cared about was the prince though. Walking over to the princess's bed, he decided to start a little monologue.

"Well, you really are beautiful. It's a pity you won't wake up, when I take over your kingdom I want to see your hilarious expression. I can imagine you screaming as I slit open your pretty little throat." He restrained himself from digging a claw into her perfect skin. "But then again, maybe you will wake up if that naive little prince makes a deal with me." That was followed by a sinister laugh. "Let me tell you, he is perfect. And when I take over your pitiful kingdom, then the next, and next, he'll be by my side the whole time. Whether he wants to be or not. He'll eventually learn to love me, even more than he loved you. True love, please! You meet in the forest for two seconds, at least I had a full conversation with him! It's just... not fair!" He banged his scepter on the ground, releasing his rage in a ground shaking quake.

"Just, remain calm, it will all work out..." He chanted to himself. He looked over to the sleeping princess, and started, "Well, you think you're just so perfect. Beautiful girl, cursed by an evil warlock, prince on the way. Everything is working out just like a fairy tale, but not this time." He looked back to the orb on his scepter. "He's almost here." He laughed once more and then snapped his fingers. Thorny rose vines began growing down the tower, then all over the castle. "I'm waiting, my little prince."

\---

Dipper was riding at a high speed, approaching the castle with the three fairies. He could feel how close he was to his goal, but he also felt something else. Something that did not seem right... That's when he saw the rose vines climbing all over the castle, emanating from one spot: the princess tower. "What's happening?" He questioned.

"When the warlock left, he must have come here!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"Dipper, you can't go now. He will be expecting you!" Candy shouted.

"He'll be expecting me any time, no better time like the present!" Dipper then noticed a large thorny wall starting to form on the bridge he needed to cross.

"But you can't take him, he's too powerful!" Insisted Grenda. The thorn wall was getting taller by the second, he had to go now. 

"Well, I'll have to try!" Once again, he used the reins and this time Tyrone jumped over the thicket. He landed safely, stopping in front of the main gates which were left open. "If I don't go now, I may never get another chance!" He explained as he jumped off his horse. "Thank you all for your help, but I have to rescue the princess and now."

The three fairies gave each other unsure looks, but then all nodded. "We understand," said Mabel. "We'll show you the way to the tower and try to hold off the warlock's magic. Follow us!" 

The group dashed through hallways and up staircases, avoiding the thorny vines growing. They finally made it to the door leading up to where the princess was, a long spiral staircase going up to the tower. "On three girls! One!" Mabel said.

"Two!" Shouted Granda.

"Three!" Said Candy. They all blew the door down, causing it to fall. Next they destroyed the opposing thorns. 

"Charge!" Dipper shouted! He took off running, the fairies floating closely behind him. They blasted out thorns using their magic, but the vines became too much. They started entangling the small fairies, constricting their little limbs and taking their wands away. Dipper turned quickly. "Should I cut you guys out?" He asked.

"No, you're so close! Go save her, go save the princess. You have our blessing!" All three blew him a kiss, and with new determination he ran up the stairs. 

Judging from how tall he saw the tower was, he was almost there. But without the fairies, the vines started to try and attach to him. He used his sword to cut them, and the door to her room was in sight. He was so close, just a few more steps. But if he were watching his steps, he would have seen the vines about to trip him. He fell face first into the steps. The vines tangled around his feet, then torso, and we're making their way to his arms. He was about to cut them off, but some more grabbed the sword, even the shield, right out of his hands. They kept wrapping and wrapping, like an evil blanket trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Then, he heard the tell-tale sound of the door opening. "My, my. Look who I caught, again!" He looked up to see the warlock in all his glory. "Let me get a better look at you, hm." He snapped his fingers, the vines bringing the boy to stand upright. "Well, if you thought rescuing her was to be easy, think again!" He laughed manically, Dipper had heard enough. "You were close though, if I hadn't overheard the plan of those idiotic fairies you probably could have woken her up. Such a pity," he said, running his hand over the boys face. 

The boy shivered at the cold touch, making the being laugh. "Oh don't be afraid, this petty game of ours is almost over. Then the real fun can begin." He gave the prince a malicious grin. Bill turned the boy around, thorns obeying only him, and brought the boy into his arms. "Tell me, would you still like to make a deal?" He looked down to the boy, knowing what his answer would be. Just to make sure, he was starting to use a little bit of his persuasive magic.

"N-no... Never with you!" Dipper said trying to stand his ground, but starting to succumb to the magic.

"Why not? If you agree to stay with me, you'll end all this suffering. Your friends will be set free." The voices of the fairies could be heard, screaming and being tortured just down the staircase. "All this misery will end." The vines holding Dipper in place receded, allowing him to breath easily. This deal was sounding better and better by the minute. "And best of all, your princess will be set free." He motioned to the door, it was faintly glowing a golden color. 

"Will I be able to be with her?" Dipper questioned. Bill flinched, his magic should have made the boy forget all about her. Maybe it was true love after all. But he looked so innocent, so pure; he couldn't stay mad. 

"No, I'm afraid," he said, making his tone lighter. Dipper visibly slumped, falling deeper into the warlock's arms. "But I'll be here, always to love you, to care for you, to hold you above all else." He turned the boy around, and looked deep into his eyes. "Just agree, my sweet prince." 

Dipper felt so off. His heart was saying this was perfect, but his mind was saying no. Even that part of him was slowly starting to succumb though. "Will you lift the curse right after our deal is made? You'll release everyone, including Pacifica, right after I agree?" 

Now Bill was a little irritated. He knew that if he said no, then Dipper would be brought out of the loving trance. It would have been so much easier with no princess in the way, the whole kingdom so easy to take over while everyone was asleep. "Yes, my sweet prince, I will."

Dipper's mind was put to rest at that, and he was fully for this plan. "Okay, I agree to your deal." 

Bill couldn't help but smile, but it was not his usual evil grin. It was a loving smile, it felt weird at first but then he seemed to enjoy the feeling. "Excellent. Now to seal the deal." Bill leaned in, locking his and Dipper's lips in a kiss. But, it ended just as soon as it had started. Dipper's eyes widened and he pulled back. He had learned what true love's kiss felt like that time he met Pacifica in the forest, but it was definitely not that. "And now, it's done."

The vines started to wither away and die, and Dipper heard the fairies cheer. "No, that can't be it. You, you tricked me! I wasn't in the right state of mind. You used magic!" Dipper wouldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening.

"Oh, this counts. We've sealed the deal and I've upheld my end of it, now you must up hold yours." The fairies had just rounded the corner, seeing the two there.

"Dipper, what's happened?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Distract him!" He pleaded to the fairies. The three held up theirs wands faster than the warlock could snap his fingers, and blinded him. Dipper ran past him and opened the door to the princess room. He was relieved to see her waking up. "Pacifica!" He cried.

"Dipper?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh, Dipper, you did it! You saved me!" She exclaimed. They both ran toward one another. Dipper lifted Pacifica up by the waist and spun in a circle. He then brought her down and into his arms.

"There's not much time, the warlock who put the curse on you is near."

"But I thought you defeated him?" 

"No, actually, I wasn't-" but he was interrupted before he could finish.

"DIPPER!" Was screamed from the staircase.

"Just know, I love you," he looked into Pacifica's eyes, then to her face to try and memorize her features.

"Dipper what's happening?" She asked.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Bill's voice had become more distorted, and much angrier.

Dipper then dipped Pacifica, looked straight into her eyes, and gave her a kiss. One so passionate, so pure, it could only be true love. Bill stopped to look in horror, seeing what "true love" really meant. Dipper pulled back, looking at his princess for what he assumed to be the last time. He and her stood straight, looking at the warlock.

The being just stood there, looking shocked and angry and disappointed all at the same time. "I know what true love is now," he said, looking from Dipper to Pacifica. The two looked at each other, thinking maybe the warlock had found the slightest bit of compassion in his heart for the two to stay together. "But you're still coming with me." He stalked over to Dipper and grabbed his wrist.

"No, I want to stay with her!" He cried. 

"Well too bad, we have a deal." Bill was mad, he didn't care if he had lost his cool. The Prince was his now, that's all he wanted. 

"Please, Bill." The warlock stopped in his tracks. "Show some compassion."

Bill turned, his blue eye now a bloody red. "Compassion? Compassion?!?" He let out a laugh, one so maniacal and crazy, it outdid any villain before him. "I'm showing compassion by not killing her, for you!" Dipper flinched back, but the warlock tugged him closer. "You're going to come with me, whether you like it or not. We have a deal." Then he snapped, one so loud in the silence that followed his outburst it sounded like a bone snapping. 

Blue fire began to encompass the two, and Dipper found he couldn't move. "Better get a good look Prince Pines, this is the last time you'll see your princess." Bill grabbed Dipper and turned him, forcing him to look at the girl.

"Pacifica!" Dipper screamed.

"No, Dipper!" she shouted back. Bill saw the looks in both their eyes, true love it was called. Well, he wouldn't let that happen. He turned the boy, and dipped him just as Dipper did to Pacifica. He leaned in, and placed his lips on Dipper's. Pacifica looked on, tears in her eyes. Her true love and the villain who cursed her disappeared.


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dipper is forced to do all the chores for his evil step family, he is practically made a slave in his own house. Will he be able to go to the ball and meet the princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what I did to Stanford and Stanley makes it even funnier.

Dipper scrubbed down the floor, trying to get the unrelenting grime off the hard surface. This was definitely one of his least favorite jobs that his horrid step-father had assigned him. Well, he acted so womanish you could call him a step-mother. Gideon was his name and he had two sons, Stanford and Stanley. Dipper didn't believe his mother had to remarry after his father died, but she believed he needed a role model. So she married Gideon, and with him came his awful attitude and two brats. 

They weren't exceedingly older than Dipper, but they had a few years on him. Dipper was overjoyed when he heard he was getting brothers, the boys not so much. They mainly put up with Dipper to stay on their stepmothers good side, Stanford would let him help with experiments and Stanley would teach him how to fight. But once she passed, they only started to ignore them. 

When Dipper would ask Ford if he could help him, Ford would reply with something like, "I wouldn't want you to overwork your tiny brain." Since Ford was one of the smartest people Dipper knew, this totally undermined his confidence. And when he asked Stan to show him some moves, he would either get something thrown at him or get a punch. "There, I showed you something," he would say smugly. Dipper stopped talking to either of one them unless they needed chores to be done.

His stepfather was even worse. He swore the only thing in the man's eyes was self-absorption. The only reason he married his mother was because she was as beautiful as him, or maybe just a little less so she couldn't undermine him. She also had a large amount of wealth left behind from his father.

His father was actually a prince, but he gave up his crown to be with his mother. Dipper thought it was all so romantic, and he was enthused to learn he had royal blood in him. "One day you'll find a princes," he remembered his father said in his foreign accent. "Then you'll have little princes and princesses that look just like you," he said, bopping the child on the nose. 

His mother giggled at that, she looked just like her son which is why her husband said that. "How old do I have to be to get married?" Asked Dipper.

"Eighteen, maybe," replied his mother. She smiled and the boy gave a giggle.

"We'll have a big family!" He said, spreading his arms as far as they can go. "Then we'll all be really happy!" 

Both of his parents smiled at one another, then his mother said, "Okay, time for bed."

"Wait, mommy, sing a song. Please???" He asked. He made the biggest eyes he could and quivered his lip. 

"Ah, the puppy dog eyes. You know I can't resist those." She pulled the covers over him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Let's see..."

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep." She sang like an angel, voice melodious and high.

Then his father picked up, "Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through." 

"No matter how your heart is grieving," she sang.

"If you keep one believing," he continued.

Then, Dipper came in. "The dream that you wish will come true!" They all laughed, then kissed each other goodnight. 

That was one of Dipper's favorite memories to look back on, he thought they were the good old days. He looked down at the floor, finally seeing his reflection. He smiled, then he stood and started to waltz by himself. He remembered his parents doing this at parties they threw, and he would dance with his mother or some of his female friends. He didn't have friends anymore, his stepfather wouldn't allow it, but he became friends with the animals living inside and around the house. 

He waltzed, he was pretty good after such a long time. He sung the melody in his head and counted his steps. Then he heard the door slam open. Stanley came running in, a large bag in tow and the constable chasing him. He was all muddy and he brought it onto the clean floor. All that work gone to waist!

"Stanley, this is the last time I let you get away with selling faulty products to the townsfolk!" Yelled the man. Stanley was now hiding behind Dipper, it wasn't working though. When the constable saw Dipper, he lightened up a bit. "Tyrone, how are you?" He said, using Dipper's actual name and not the nickname his wicked family gave him. 

"Dipper, brother," Stanley said in that old, joking tone. "Please tell the constable that I was just trying to make some money for our poor family."

"I'm fine Durland, thank you for asking," Dipper said, ignoring his brother. "Please, don't bring Stanley in. He was just trying to get the money our family needs to survive." He looked to the man with pleasing eyes, ones the officer had seen many a times before.

"Alright, but this is going on your record Stanley," he said, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "I don't want this happening again."

"Of course not, sir," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back and slowly backing away.

"Well, have a nice day Tyrone. If you ever need anything, just ask." The townsfolk weren't oblivious to how Dipper was treated by his step family, but they couldn't do anything. He wasn't their son, or step-son.

"Thank you again, constable. Have a nice day." Dipper walked to the door, about to close it when the Royal Mail Carrier came along the path. "Good day," he greeted. 

"Good day, a letter from his majesty Northwest. There will be a ball and every eligible bachelor is to attend. He is looking a suitor for his daughter," said the man. He handed an excited Dipper a fancy, golden envelope.

"Why, thank you sir!" He shut the door and stared at the beauty of it.

"Stanley!" Called Stanford as he made his way down the grand staircase. "I may need your help with something!" He was too busy fiddling with the device in his hands to notice the pale of water at the bottom of the steps. He made I'd to the bottom, but his foot went into the bucket and he fell flat on his face. Dipper just stood there, looking at his clutzy step-brother and the mess he made after dropping his invention.

"Stanford!?" Oh no, here comes the big one. "What happened, dear?" Gideon was wearing a fancy robe, it was bejeweled and seemed to be made of the finest of materials. It explains where their whole fortune went, and it would have been a shock if they didn't find things to spend money on. 

Peeling his face off the floor, Stanford then sat on the steps. "I was just walking down the stairs and the this bucket was here and I fell into it. I wonder who's fault that could have been..." He said as he rolled his eyes to a Dipper.

Gideon looked over to the young man, scowl plastered on his face. "Excuse me little imp, but why was that bucket at the bottom of the steps?" He said, slowly approaching Dipper. The boy just shrank down and averted his eyes, feeling completely small. "Well, you must be mute too. Honestly, you should be greatly we even let you sleep in the house." 

'I sleep in the attic, but I'd rather sleep in my room since it was my room first!' Dipper thought to himself. His family had forced him into the attic to make room for their own things. 

"What's in your hand?" Asked the chubby man. Dipper was brought out of thought, getting a look of excitement on his face. Gideon snatched it out of his hands and opened it, eyes widening as he read the text. "There will be a ball for the Princess Pacifica, and every male suitor in the kingdom is requested to attend!" 

"May I go?" Dipper asked. Gideon looked at him, face pale and eyes large. Dipper's eyes were so bright, so full of excitement. Gideon hated that look. Even Ford was a little startled by the idea. "Please? I'll get my own outfit, and finish all my chores straight away, and-"

Gideon held a finger up to Dipper's mouth which meant quiet and then began. "Of course you can go!" The man exclaimed.

"But father," Ford said as he got up from his spot. "I don't think-"

"Nonsense! This Little Dipper is a part of our family, and he should get to come." Gideon gave an evil smirk, but Dipper didn't care.

"Thank you so much stepmo- father!" He almost said it right in front of him. He was just ecstatic, he wanted to go to a ball so badly. He wanted to feel welcome and have a good time with people who may actually like him.

"Of course, now go get your chores done so you can come!" Dipper nodded, then ran over to the spilled over bucket and ran out to get some more water.

"You aren't actually considering to let him come, right?" Questioned Stanford.

Gideon just laughed at his oblivious son. "Never, he would horribly embarrass us. We'll just give him so many chores he won't be able to come. Now go get your brother, you'll have to start to pick out your clothes. And, remember to ask Dipper for help." Ford nodded and went off. Gideon would never let that child go to ball, but he knew how to play his cards. He just needed to crush the kids hopes enough so he'd never step out of line again. Just as he walked up the stairs, he knocked a vase over. "Dipper, can up you please come clean that?"

\---

Dipper trudged up to his room, exhausted by the day's work. He wasn't able to finish his chores in time to touch up his outfit. It was his father's before him, worthy of a prince. Just as he kicked his shoes off and was about to go to bed, he noticed a light from the corner of his room. His animal friends! He was pretty sure Ford tested on them and that's why they were so smart. They fixed the outfit just enough so it was presentable. "Oh, thank you all so much! You really are true friends." They helped him get it on and he rushed down the steps.

His step family hasn't left yet, they were all dressed up in the clothes he helped them pick out. "Wait!" He called. He slide down the staircase banister and hopped off at the end. "What do you think?" He asked as he turned in a full circle. 

Stanley and Stanford looked horrified, then went to their father. "You can't let him go!" They both whisper screamed. The truth was, they were both jealous of Dipper. If the princess saw him, they were sure they'd be overlooked. 

"Now boys, we made a deal. Dipper can go," Gideon said calmly. "Why, these are some beautiful buttons on your vest. Wouldn't you say, Stanley?" Gideon asked, looking back toward his son.

"No, actually! I think thei- hey!" He shouted. "Those are the buttons from my old shirt!" He walked right up to Dipper and tore the vest clean off him.

"And that's the color of my sewing string!" Stanford yelled. He went down and grabbed at Dipper's pant leg, tearing it. The rest was a total blur for Dipper. All he could see was the jealous faces of his step-brothers tearing his outfit apart. Stitch by staunch, he was reduced to rags.

"That's enough boys, come along. Have a nice night, hon," Gideon called to Dipper as he closed the front door. Dipper didn't know what to do, so he ran to the garden in the back of the house. He stopped at the wishing well and let the tears roll off his cheeks. 

'This will never end,' he thought to himself. 'I'll never get out of here, ever.'

"Young man, do you need some help?" Dipper, shocked by the high pitched voice, turned around to see a man. He wore a yellow tail coat and held a cane. The top hat he wore seemed to defy gravity as it floated above his head. 

"Who are you?" Dipper questioned.

"Me? Well I'm Bill Cipher! Kind of like a fairy godmother or something to you." He held out his hand to be shook, but Dipper didn't take it.

"Why would you help me?" Dipper questioned. He needed help if he wanted to get to the ball, but he knew all magic came with a price. 

"I can hear what you thinking, and the price has already been paid. Before your mother died, she promised her soul to me if you got one wish. No strings attached." Dipper stared dumbfounded at the being, then he broke down crying. 

"What do you mean she promised her soul to you?" He didn't know what his mother did, but he prayed it wasn't terribly stupid. 

"Oh no, child." The being went over to Dipper and lifted his head. He put it onto his lap and began to stroke his hair. "She was very ill, and wanted you to have something she didn't. You've never wanted anything more than this, to go to the ball." Bill lifted the boy's head up and wiped away a few tears. "She's okay, I swear." 

The whole sob story of the boy's mother selling we sound was fake, but what was he going to do? He wanted to give the kid a wish, and after what those jerks did to him he thought magical justice was in order. He didn't want other demons to think he was going soft, so what's a fake deal? "Do you wanna go to the ball?" He asked Dipper. The boy looked him in the eye and nodded his head. "Good, now get up." He tugged the boy up and shook his shoulders. "Let's shake those tears out now," he said, trying to get a giggle out of the boy and succeeding. "Ready to begin?"

"Begin?" Dipper questioned.

"Yes, dear. We've got to start this miracle." Dipper nodded, now understanding. "Good, because even miracles take a little time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who Dipper's parents are? First one to guess wins bonus points! I purposely did not put there names in :}


	3. The Snow Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snow King had a frozen heart and wanted to find someone to love him, luckily for him he has finally found someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been bugging me and I just had to get it down, hope you enjoy! If you've read the Snow Queen before, you'll know I had to change a few details of the story.

Once upon a time, there was a castle made entirely of ice. It laid in the frozen north, snow always falling heavily upon the fortress. Inside there lived a beautiful man known as the Snow King. He had striking features and seemed as if he was made of ice. But he was not perfect. His heart was frozen, for it had never known the feelings of love. 

He had mirror in his castle and he believed it was the only thing that loved him. Eventually, he realized it never loved him and he shattered the mirror. The pieces flew into the snow, spreading evil in the world. If a shard flew into your eyes, you would believe everything is ugly. If a shard pierced your heart, you would become evil and hateful toward everything. 

He was still lonely and wished for someone to love him. He roamed the Earth, flying along in winter snows to see if he would ever find anyone. And this is where our story begins...

Dipper and Mabel were best friends; they loved each other like a brother and sister and spent everyday together. They lived in a small village where summers were beautiful and winters were cold. Dipper was especially bright and Mabel was especially creative, making them the perfect team. 

On one winter night, they sat by the fire and Mabel's Grunkle Stan told them a story he would usually tell at his shop of oddities. "What would you guys like to hear about today, hm?" He asked.

"Something beautiful!" Mabel shouted.

"No, something scary!" Dipper said afterward.

"How about a story with both of those things?" The children nodded excitedly. "Once upon a time, in the frozen north, there was a castle. The dreaded Snow King lived there."

"Was he beautiful?" Mabel asked.

"Or scary?" Dipper said.

Stan did a little laugh. "Well, he was both. He was very beautiful, made of ice. When he stood in the sunlight he seemed to glow golden." Mabel gasped, thinking of the beautiful image. "But, he was also evil. He had a dark and cold heart, and wished for everyone else to be evil too. So he shattered a mirror and if a shard ever touched you, you would become evil." 

The Snow King laughed and listened to this; he always had time to spy on people when they talked about him. The little girl cuddled up onto the boy, and the being felt a weird pang of jealousy.

Stan continued, "He travels on the winter wind, looking for people to turn evil. You know he's near because ice starts to form on the window."

"Dipper, I'm scared!" Mabel cried. "What if the Snow King comes?" 

"Don't be scared Mabel," he said. "If he comes, I'll chase him over to the fire and keep him there till he melts!" Dipper got up and grabbed a broom, starting to whack the air. Mabel and Stan started to laugh, but the King was less than pleased.

"Really, little Pine Tree? You think you could defeat me?" He said. He left his castle on the wind and arrived at the little house. He started to create a coat of ice on the window. 

Mabel noticed the window was starting to freeze over. "Dipper, look!" The ice started to form little triangular patches, then they saw a face. "It's the Snow King!" 

Then, the being had a horrible idea. He froze the latch on the window, then broke it allowing the wind to blow in. Mabel and Dipper ran to close the window, but before they could some snow came in. Two shards of the mirror flew in, one going into Dipper's eyes and the other piercing his heart. 

"Ah!" He fell to the floor, covering his eyes and heart. The wind outside stopped for the King had left. He flew back to his castle to enact the next step of his plan. 

Once Mabel got the window closed, she rushed to Dipper. She crouched down then asked, "Dipper, are you okay?" She put her hand on his back and he looked up.

He glared at her and pushed her away. "Please, I'm fine! I'm leaving." On the way out, he kicked over a chair then slammed the door. 

"Grunkle Stan, what happened?" Mabel said as she ran over to him and buried her face in his chest.

Grunkle Stan was puzzled, Dipper was usually such a good boy. And he would never do anything to hurt Mabel. "I'm sure he was just scared about the window opening so quickly and the storm. Okay?"

"Okay, Grunkle Stan," Mabel said, still unsure of what happened.

"How about we head to bed?" He said as he got up and out of his chair. Mabel took his hand and started toward her room, but not before looking back to the window. She was worried, and she was right to be.

The next day, Mabel got on her winter clothing and headed outside. Dipper and her usually meet at the town center and she was happy to see him there. "Hi Dipper!" She cheered when she saw him. 

"Oh yeah, you're actually happy to see me," he snarled as he walked past her. "I'm going sledding, alone." Mabel was hurt to say the least; she couldn't believe how he was acting. That was when a large wagon zoomed by her which carried some animals and she saw a boy attach his sled to it. In the village it was custom for boys to attach their sleds to the backs of larger carriages and ride along. She saw Dipper was still trying to decide on a carriage to attach to. 

That's when a large sled came speeding into the town center. It was a pure white and pulled by four pristine horses whose manes blew in the wind. A large man dressed in royal robes was manning the reigns. Dipper saw this and ran at the chance. Mabel dashed towards him, trying to get him to stop. She felt like if he got on that sled he wouldn't get off.

But it was too late for he had already attached his sled to the back. The sled picked up speed, going around the square a few more times before leaving. "Dipper!" Mabel screamed as she tried to chase the sled. Once she left the town borders, she could only see a faint dot on the horizon. 

Dipper hung onto his little sled for dear life, and when he looked back he couldn't see his village anymore. Eventually the sled slid to a stop and the being controlling it stood. When he turned, the light cast a golden glow upon him. 

Dipper gaped in awe at the beauty before him, not even the shard in his eye could mask it. 'This is the one,' the King thought to himself. 'This child will be the one to love me.' He saw the boy shivering, and realized he probably couldn't withstand the icy conditions. "Pine Tree," the Snow King spoke and the boy looked him in the eye. "Why don't you come sit here, on my lap?"

Dipper was amazed the being was even talking to him, his voice was high yet alluring. He got up and off his sled, and was then lifted into the larger sled of the King. He was placed on his lap, but that just seemed to make him colder. "You're freezing," he said to the being.

"Here," said the King who then placed a kiss on Dipper's forehead. "Now you won't be able to feel the cold." He moved his robes around to cover Dipper in a blanket, then brought the boy close to his chest. Dipper purred, then snuggled into the man. "The winds will carry us home," said the King.

"Where is home, your majesty?" Dipper questioned. In his eyes there was curiosity and adoration for the King.

The sled started again, this time being picked up by the winds and getting lifted into the air. "My castle, in the icy north. Where no one will be able to reach us." The boy smiled, then rested his head against the man's chest. He eventually fell asleep there, and the King couldn't have been more pleased. 

Once they landed, he put a few more kisses on the boy's forehead then lifted him and carried him bridal style. They eventually made it to a room with a large snowy bed and the King lifted the covers and placed the boy underneath. He placed more kisses on his face, pleased with how the boy's skin was already starting to turn a light blue. He then stared down at the boy for he would wake up soon. The King was overjoyed, for he had finally found someone to love him.

Mabel on the other hand was devastated with her best friend being taken away by the Snow King. Everyone believed that Dipper had gotten lost in the storm that day, but she knew what happened. She had a plan: once the Spring came, she would set out for the north and go to the Snow King's castle to rescue Dipper.

\---

The Snow King's plan was going accordingly: the boy remained mindlessly devoted to him and his beauty, and he finally had someone which he could love. The boy's heart was almost as frozen as his, so they would be together forever. He had really learned to love the boy, from his pursuit of knowledge to his adorable face. 

His skin was a deep blue, just the way the King wanted it. He would pepper kisses on the boy's delicate face, enjoying the feeling of flesh. That feeling would be gone soon though, so he enjoyed it. Each night, he and the boy would walk hand in hand to their large bed. He would hold the boy in his arms and fill his dreams with the beauties of Winter. 

He felt like his life was finally complete, but their was still something to irk him. The boy's friend was getting ever closer to his castle, and she seemed determined. He sent different obstacles to block her path, but she was persistent. As long as she didn't make it to his castle before the first storm of Winter, the boy would be his for all of eternity. 

It was finally the beginning of Winter, and the King had the perfect storm ready. He held Dipper by his hands and danced with him, lifting and turning the boy as they spinned around the throne room. The boy laughed and the King smiled. He lifted the boy into his arms then dipped him, putting more kisses on his face. The boy cuddled into his King's neck, loving the feeling.

"My love, I must go," said the King. The boy visibly slumped in his arms. "I must start the first storm of the winter, but I shall be back soon." He placed Dipper down on the throne as he usually did, making him look like a perfect doll in a large chair. He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead then said something he never thought he would. "I love you." Dipper just looked up at him, eyes full of the same emotion. 'He may not be able to say it until the year ends,' the King reassured himself.

He left the throne room, then glided along the wintery winds. He started his work, blowing snow across the globe. He didn't even notice the little girl approaching his castle as she trudged through the snow. 

Mabel had finally made it to the castle, enduring many trials until she got here. She went through the castles doors, then wandered around until she found the throne room. Dipper was there, sitting on the throne and twiddling his thumbs. He crossed his legs and looked down, completely lost without his King there.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted as she ran towards him, tears of joy streaming down her face. The boy looked up, shocked at who he saw.

"Mabel?! What are you doing here?" But the emotion of shock was soon replaced by anger. "Leave, I don't want you here," he said as he crossed his arms. 

"Dipper please, listen to me," she said as she came to a stop in front of the throne. "I've been through so much to get her, you have no idea. I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, well I didn't miss you!" Dipper shouted. "Now leave, the Snow King will freeze you if he sees you here." He jumped off the throne then pointed toward the exit.

"No Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed. "I missed you too much to not come and save you." She couldn't take it anymore for she put her arms around the boy and cried on him. Her tears went into his eyes, washing the shard out. Some also went onto his heart, melting the shard there.

Dipper stopped struggling against her, then embraced her back once the shards were gone. His skin was returning to its normal rosy color, and he could feel again. "Mabel, you saved me!" He exclaimed. Mabel pulled back to examine him, then went right back to hugging him. They stayed like that for a while until Dipper grabbed her hands and they started spinning around the throne room. They did this and started laughing until they fell on the floor.

Just as they thought they had won, a wind blew in and the Snow King appeared sitting down in his throne. "Pine Tree, why have you moved?" He questioned. "Come here and sit on my lap."

"No!" Dipper exclaimed. He had finally realized what was going on, and he was pretty disappointed in himself for not seeing it before.

"Excuse me?" Questioned the being. This made no sense, he knew that the girl had made it but there was no way she could have reversed his magic.

"He doesn't belong to you anymore, Snow King," Mabel said. "I got here before the end of the first Winter storm, so I saved him."

The King stood, enraged by this. He was about to speak, then realized the girl was right. He was still befuddled by how his magic was reversed, until he realized true love must have freed the boy. "Come on Dipper, we can go now," said the girl. 

They both turned, but the King called out to him. "Dipper, wait! I love you. You love me, don't you?" Dipper saw the pleading in the man's eyes, seeing the loneliness that was behind his so called "love."

"I did love you," Dipper said. The King looked at him, about to start again but the boy then said, "but you don't know what love really is." Dipper turned, took Mabel's hand, and set off for home. The King just stared, heart shattering into a million pieces. And then, just like that, him and his castle faded into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill was the King, but you guys probably got that. Hope you liked it!


	4. Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy White lived a charmed life before her mother died and her step-father took over the kingdom. She just wishes her prince would come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by phantombullets240. Hope you guys enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a quaint kingdom in the heart of a little country. It was ruled by a Queen who tragically passed away, she was the pride and joy of the kingdom. But, the queen left behind a beautiful daughter who filled her space. Before the girl could take the place of her mother she had to come of age.

Before the queen died, she remarried her most trusted advisor, Gideon. Unfortunately, once he gained control the kingdom lost most of its beauty. He thought he was the most beautiful one in the kingdom, and got rid of anyone that stood in way of his title. Throughout this whole mess, the queen's daughter stayed pure and loving toward the everything. Her name was Candy White.

\---

Everyday, Gideon would check a magic mirror to reassure his "position" as the most beautiful in the kingdom. His mirror was the shape of a golden triangle and the being who lived inside was sworn to have known everything. The only thing visible when asking it a question was a single eye.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Gideon asked. He wore his most expensive robes and his crown (not even a kings crown, a tiara) to ask the question. He also put on some makeup, if that even helped.

The mirror began its response in its normal, high pitched tone. "Well, let me tell you for a guy you are quite feminine. Out of all the woman in the kingdom, I'd say you're up there."

"That's not what I was asking, mirror!" Said the little man. "Now tell me I'm the fairest and we can get this over with!"

"Well I can't do that," was the mirrors reply. It's eye was curled to represent what seemed to be joy.

"Well why not?!" Demanded Gideon. He looked like a baby pig ready to charge.

"Cause you're not the fairest," said the mirror. Gideon had a blank expression back, looking like something just snapped.

Then his face turned the color of blood. "WELL WHO IS?!?"

"Ah, there's a good question. One sec, let me think how to phrase this," said the mirror. "Okay, you'll love this. You see my queen-"

"I am not a girl!" Screamed Gideon.

"Yeah, keep tellin yourself that. You see my queen, you are not the fairest. There is someone else who holds the title. Her skin is white, her hair is black, and when you hear who it is you'll have a heart attack!" The mirror laughed manically, seeming as if he was about to crack.

"WELL WHO?!"

"Okay, relax. You see that girl out there," the mirror said using his eyes to motion out the window. 

"Yeah, Candy White, my stupid step daughter. What about her?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, that's her. She's the fairest." The eye in the mirror dissolved, leaving Gideon to look at his reflection. He looked about ready to murder, then he screamed.

"Oh, what was that?" Candy asked herself as she feed the animals. "Probably nothing." The little princess had a slight accent, but that added to her dainty charm. Her skin was pure white, her hair as black as night. Even though Gideon dressed her up in the clothes of a maid and had her do chores around the castle, she was still beautiful. 

Her only friends were the animals since Gideon kept her on castle grounds all the time, couldn't have her distracting people from his looks. At the moment, she was fetching water from the well in the garden. "I hear, if you make a wish into a wishing well and you hear it bounce back, it will come true!" She talked to her little animal friends, her favorite being two little birds called Mabel and Grenda. They chirped happily, and listened to the little princes.

"I wish," she said into the well, then the words echoed back. "To meet," again the words reverberated. "A beautiful prince,"her words did one final repeat, then she stared at her reflection in the water. "It would be nice to meet a prince, maybe he could take me away from here." 

Well, the saying dreams come true was pretty accurate here. Passing by the garden wall on a horse, a man heard the princess speaking. He rode softly up to a dip in the wall then stood on his horse's saddle. His brown mop of a head peaked over, trying to find the source of the voice. He climbed to sit on the wall, then finally he spotted a maiden so beautiful he actually slipped off the wall. He fell with a thud, face first into some bushes.

Candy was taken by shock, and ran to the door leading into the castle. "Wait!" called out the man. But Candy had already run up to her room. She peaked out the balcony door, looking right down to the garden. "If you're up there, I'd like to introduce myself." He waited a beat then started again. "I am Prince Dipper of the neighboring kingdom, and I believe you are the princess of this castle, Candy White. I've heard tell of your beauty, and needed to see it for myself."

Candy just hid behind the curtain listening to the man. 'I remember hearing of this prince in my studies before,' she thought to herself. 'I still shouldn't go out there though. What would step-father say?' 

Just then, her little bird friends decided to take matters into their own hands. They swooped down on the prince, trying to get him to leave. "Knock it off, birds! Please, princess, may I read you a poem I wrote?"

At this, Candy White's interest was peaked. She only popped her head out, getting a better glimpse. He was wearing a princely attire, maybe it really was him. 

Dipper visibly relaxed, then straightened himself out and began. "Fair maiden, whom I've seen visions of, I would like to know of what you love. I want to help your dreams come true, but you'll need to help me too." Candy started to walk out to the balcony, then she rested her head in her hands on the rail. "Your beauty exceeds any I've seen, and your amount of kindness is pristine. Please, get to know me for who I truly am, and one day I would like to ask for your hand." Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the look of soothing love on Candy's face.

"You really wrote that?" She asked, amazed by his beautiful words. 

He puffed out his chest a little which earned a giggle from the girl. "Yes, yes I did write it. So, can you come down?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

"Yeah, I'll be-" Just as she was about to finish, the sound of a door slamming was heard. "That must be my step-father, you have to go."

"I'll be back tomorrow at sunset, fair princess." And with that, Dipper ran toward the wall. He jumped and just barely made it over, still looking quite stupid in the process. Gideon looked outside and into the garden, then hearing the sound of a galloping horse. He couldn't have Candy White getting any attention, could he?

\---

"Huntress," Gideon said, speaking to the royal hunter. She had fiery red hair and held and axe wherever she went. "I have a task for you."

"Of course, my liege, what is it you request?" She was on one knee, awaiting the command.

Gideon then took a small box out of his robe and presented it to her. It had his seal on the front, a star with an eye inside of it. "I need you to kill Candy White. Take her to the woods and put her heart in this so I know you completed the job."

"But, your majesty, she's your daughter! And what has she done-" she was abruptly cut off by the man.

"Step-daughter. And I don't need to give you a reason. You will do this." He was giving her a death glare, one that promised pain if she defied him.

"Of course, your majesty..." She said, accepting the box. She turned and walked out of the throne room, thinking of a plan to save the princess.

\---

She did as Gideon had instructed her, take Candy White out to a field to pick flowers. What she did not do was kill her when she was distracted. The huntress described what the King wanted and told Candy White to run as far from here as she could. Candy did so, eventually finding a little cottage to stay in with seven little men. The huntress killed a deer and used that heart to give to the king. 

He was so pleased he presented it to his magic mirror. "See," Gideon said, holding up the box. "Who's the fairest now, hm?"

"Still not you kid. You're not the smartest either. That little huntress of yours totally duped you. Ha!" The mirror's eye once again disappeared, and Gideon's eye began to twitch.

"THAT'S IT!!!" He screamed. He briskly walked to a room deep below the castle, cape billowing behind him. "If you want something done right, do it yourself! I'll have to go kill that brat myself." And like that, he set off to work.

\---

The story went on in a rushed fashion, almost too quick to remember. Gideon, disguised as an ugly old man, gave Candy White an apple which put her in a death like sleep. The seven little men who had grown quite fond of the princess chased the king to a cliff where he met his demise. The men could not bear to burn her body, so they encased her in glass and stood guard over her. The prince Dipper was still scouring the land for his maiden, and with a little help from the forest animals and the red-headed huntress, he finally found her.

He approached the box where she lay, skin pale, hair black, and lips red. The seven little men removed the glass, and he kneeled down next to her side. "I shouldn't have run that day I met you," he said, tears in his eyes. "I should have just confronted the king then. You wouldn't be like this. I'm sorry..." Dipper, heartbroken by the princess' state, felt like he had to do something. He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on her perfect lips, then held her hand. He and the men hung their heads, then they heard a noise. The princess was waking up from true loves kiss.

"Candy White?" Dipper said, shocked yet overjoyed at the same time. "You're awake!" 

She sat up, then looked over and to the man. "Dipper, you woke me up!" She said with a giggle and he laughed too. He pulled her into his arms and twirled her around. "Thank you so much, my little men," she said to her caretakers, she then proceeded to place a kiss on each one of their heads. 

Dipper lead Candy White to his horse then helped by lifting her onto the saddle. He took the reins and guided the horse along to his castle in Gravity Falls.


	5. Aladdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Dipper thought finding the magic lamp would make his life easier, but he didn't expect his uncle's head adviser, Bill, to get his hands on it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I call Dipper boy a lot in this one but he's like 18, just to clarify :}

"How are we feeling, little prince? Comfy?" Dipper was yanked into the arms of the sorcerer by the chains the man had him in. They glowed a powerful gold which promised no escape.

At first Dipper was flustered by the action, but then he became enraged. "No Bill! Let me and my family go! We have only been well to you and this is how you repay us?!" At that, the sorcerer threw the boy away from him and he landed on the floor with a thud. 

"Excuse me? You believe your family has shown me decency?! Pine Tree," he said, grabbing the boy's chin. "You are the only one who has ever respected me. You saw that I had power even before that genie over there." Bill nodded over to the genie Stanford who was sitting down with wide eyes as he examined this spectacle. "I want to do something for you now, so please let me." He kissed Dipper on the lips, but the boy then pushed him away even with the restraints on.

"Ever thought that was fear and not respect?! My family doesn't believe in magic; if I ran to them and told them about what you were doing they'd think I'm nuts!" Dipper looked him right in the eye, thinking about what to say next. "But apparently, I should have told them..."

Bill had drawn his lip into a thin line and he clenched his knuckles until they were white. As quick as a flash, he put on a foe smile and started again. "Pine Tree, how would you like to be my queen?" Before Dipper could respond, Bill used the boys chains to tug him closer. He recited a spell under his breath and the chains began to glow, melting off Dipper and coming into being in Bill's hands as a golden tiara. "I want to give you this. I want to give you everything." He held Dipper by his side now, lifting the crown above their heads. "All you have to do, is say yes." He was about to kiss him again, but once more Dipper pushed away.

"I said no!" Dipper didn't want any of this to happen. All he had done was find a lamp in the palace's treasure vault, and when he rubbed it out came a genie. The genie looked strangely like his uncle, Sultan Stanley, and the genie's name was even Stanford! He was going to ask about that later, but first he wanted to use his wishes to find his sister a good match. When he left the lamp alone to get his family, Bill toke it. 

Bill was Stanley's head adviser, but only Dipper would see him perform magic. When he was younger he accidentally walked in on Bill doing some and instead of yelling or hurting him, he actually invited him in to watch. Dipper did so for years and Bill came to enjoy his company. Dipper even felt a little something for Bill, but he knew it could never be. When Dipper started to visit less due to things like marriage practices and princely duties, Bill became more possessive of him. 

Bill did not only love Dipper, but he also loved power. When he saw Dipper had found the lamp he knew what to do. Using his first wish, he increased his sorcery to become one of the most powerful beings alive. He made himself sultan and he wanted a certain someone to rule beside him. He expected it to be easier than this, but the boy was more difficult than he remembered. Oh well, there was other tactics he could use. 

"Okay," Bill said. "Well then take a seat and we can talk about something else." He used some of his magic to blast Dipper to the floor and when the boy was on his back he placed the crown on his stomach. It was heavier than it seemed for it kept Dipper in place when he tried to get up. "I think we should take a little look in the dungeon." Bill waved his hand, an orb appearing and the images of Stanley and Mabel chained to the walls. "I believe there may be two too many people in the dungeon. Maybe I should do away with the extras, hm?"

Dipper's eyes widened, realizing what Bill meant. He wouldn't let his sister and uncle die because of him, he knew what he had to do. "Bill, wait! I'll do it, okay?" 

Bill smirked, knowing he had finally won but just wanting to drag the answer out a little longer. "You'll do what, Pine Tree?"

Dipper looked up and into the crowns reflection seeing himself. He looked towards Bill's tall and proud figure looming over and waiting to claim him. He looked to Stanford and how small he seemed, even with all his power. He had grown an attachment to the being, even if it was for a short time. Stanford just shrugged, confusion evident on his usually all knowing face. 

Dipper sighed, then said, "I'll be your queen."

"Glad you're seeing things my way. Now put your crown on." Bill pointed toward the object and the weight seemed to have lifted off of him. He picked up the tiara and slowly placed it on his head, eyes closed tight. He felt a warm sensation go through him as the crown touched his head, and when he opened his eyes he felt new. It was a good kind of new, one that made him feel lighter than air.

"How are you feeling?" He heard. Dipper listened to that voice with a great intensity, trying to soak up every word. He looked up, seeing Bill in all his glory. Bill had a delicate smile on his face as he waited for Dipper to answer and he reached a hand down.

Dipper looked at it, then put his hand in it. "Spectacular," he said as he stood. 

"Excellent." Bill pushed his bangs aside and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then he brought Dipper to his chest, holding the boy gently in his grasp. "You don't know how much I've longed for you, Pine Tree. Your kind can't marry me, but now we can be together." Dipper hummed into his chest and put his arms around Bill's torso. Bill closed his single eye and began to sway a little with the boy, never wanting this beautiful moment to end. 

\---

And to Dipper, everything seemed like one big moment. Bill showered him with love and affection, constantly kissing and cuddling him. He would give the boy gifts from jewelry to books. Dipper seemed to be enjoying all of it, and Bill knew that once the love was real enough he could take the tiara off Dipper. 

One night in bed while Bill held Dipper in his arms and the boy was reading, Bill thought it was a good time to try. He began kissing Dipper's neck and when Dipper started giggling he switched positions to be on top of the boy. Dipper put himself in a good spot while setting his book aside on the large bed. Bill moved his lips to Dipper's mouth and while Dipper began to put his arms around Bill's neck, Bill slowly took the crown off the boy's head. 

After that had been done, Dipper slowly opened his eyes and moved back. Bill also backed away and even got off of the bed. He was directly across from Dipper who was now slowly bringing the sheets up to cover his upper body. Before Bill allowed himself to cry he snapped his fingers, willing Dipper asleep and erasing the memory of what just happened. He sat on the bed, hands holding the tiara and crying onto it. 

'Why can't he just love me?' He thought to himself.

That was when the genie heard what was happening and appeared outside of the lamp Bill always kept on his nightstand. "What is wrong master?" He asked, concern evident. Bill was a tyrant and if something made him cry it must have been horrible.

"Why does it not work..." Bill muttered out.

"What do you mean?" Asked the genie.

"The stupid tiara. I embedded it with magic, magic strong enough to make the boy fall in love with me. But it does not work. Why?" It was a broken sentence spoken through sobs and pants. 

Stanford realized what he meant and moved next to his master. "Master, love magic does not work. Like I said when we met, it cannot make someone fall in love. The love the crown supplies is fake."

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" Bill asked. "I want the boy to love me but I don't know how."

Stanford thought about this, choosing his words wisely. "What if you did not use the tiara on him, but got him to love you for you. Show him your magic, show him all these things you've been doing but without the tiara. I believe that if you hadn't been using the tiara you could have been making some real progress with your relationship."

"So what you're saying is don't use the tiara, and just get him to love me for real?" Bill had always used magic to get what he wanted and not being able to use it now irked him.

"Yes, but it has to be natural. Make sure he's falling in love with you. I promise you master, it will work." The genie became a cloud of smoke and receded back into his lamp.

Bill contemplated this, then looked back to Dipper. "I really love you, Pine Tree," he whispered to himself. "And I promise you will know it."

\---

Bill locked the tiara away in the palace's treasure room, wanting to keep it hidden for as long as possible. When Dipper woke up the next morning, Bill respectfully kept his distance on the other side of the bed. The boy felt like something was wrong and when he put his hand on his head he realized the tiara he was usually wearing was missing. The weight on his head, which somehow made him feel lighter, was no longer there.

Bill stirred awake and moved to face Dipper. "Good morning Pine Tree." Dipper looked Bill over and the way he moved was completely beautiful. "Did you sleep well?"

"...Um, yes," came Dipper's slow reply. "And you?"

Bill shrugged. "Well enough. I'm going to start the day, will you come?" Dipper thought this over. Everything felt different, but it was a good kind of different.

"Sure." Bill began to move up, but before he got far Dipper spoke again. "But could we stay in bed, just a little while longer?"

Bill had a small smile on his face. "I don't see why not." He put his head back on the pillow and looked up to the ceiling. He felt the weight shift on the other side of the bed as Dipper scooted over.

"May I?" Came the boy's small question.

"Of course, my prince." Dipper put his arms around Bill's bare torso and snuggled into his chest. Bill brought one arm around Dipper's side and absorbed the moment. This was the real Dipper, and he loved him even more.


	6. The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley thought kidnapping Stanford Clause and letting the Boogie Man do whatever he wanted to him would be a good idea. Dipper has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Halloween Story for you all. I tried to make it a bit darker, I hope you all like it!  
> For characters Dipper would be Sally and Bill would be the Boggie Man.

Dipper approached the large mansion, frightened out of his stitches for what he was about to do. He knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea, but Stanley didn't listen to him. He thinks that Halloween and Christmas could mix, and now he's flying around trying to imitate Stanford Clause. Who was now in the Boogie Man's mansion. And Dipper had to find a way to get him out...

He had asked around the town and learned a bit more about the Boogie Man. Aside from being the most feared monster in town, he also left the Halloween world to scare children in their dreams. Dipper shuttered, remembering how his dreams were always filled with nightmares. Even though he was a monster just like everyone else, he still seemed to be tormented by this being.

He also learned that once he got a victim, he generally tortured them in his underground lair. He walked around the property trying to find a way to the basement. On the way around he spotted a grate and looked through. What he saw was a floor set-up like a large chess board with multiple life size pieces scattered around.

He saw who he assumed to be Stanford Clause, hands tied above his head, on one end of the board. Then, he heard an echoing laugh and looked around but saw no one. 

Eventually, out of the shadows came a being with the shape of a man. He seemed to be a mere shadow as he was completely black except for his one golden eye. The few details which Dipper could make out were his top hat, bow tie, and cane.

"Well, Stanford Clause!" the being began. "It really is an honor to have you here in my humble abode." Stanford tried yelling, but the gag around his mouth muffled his screams. "I don't see why you're even trying, I'm the only one here for miles. But I'll take that off for you," he said as he snapped his fingers and the gag disappeared. 

Stanford blinked in shock at the crude creature, then started. "Release me! I've got to go stop that volatile creature from ruining Christmas!" He yelled, referring to Stanley.

"Well I can't let you do that! Once he brings darkness to a holiday like Christmas I'll be able to scare even more children, making me twice as powerful! Plus, you're gonna be a lot of fun to play with," said the dark being. Even his shadow seemed to grow an eerie white smile where his mouth would be. "I'll be right back, I've got to get some things before we start." He backed away into the shadows, his laugh starting again then fading out as quickly as it came.

Dipper saw this as his chance. He moved the grate from its spot and slowly lowered himself into the room. Stanford looked over, confused by what was happening. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sh," Dipper said trying to quiet him. "I'm here to break you out. We need to do it before he gets back." He set to work trying to untie the knot that held the man's hands together.

"Thank you for doing this," he whispered. He was amazed to find a monster that actually wanted to help him. He thought they were all cruel, but this one seemed nice enough.

"Don't thank me yet," Dipper said back. He saw something shuffle in the shadows just as he got the knot undone. "Run there and climb through the hole, I'm right behind you."

"But what are you going to do?" The man asked. He seemed to have a genuine concern for this boy.

"I'm going to have to distract him while you get out. Run to the laboratory in town and my sister Mabel will be able to help you. She's just as against this Halloween-Christmas thing as me." He pointed the exit out to Stanford who started running towards the opening. 

Dipper ran behind one of the pieces on the board, hoping what he thought of could work. He heard the Boogie Man scream as he noticed Stanford missing. 

"Where did you go, fat man?!?" He screamed. Dipper peaked from behind the piece and saw the beings eye was now red. As he approached the piece Dipper hid behind, the boy kicked his leg out in front of the man.

The Boogie Man stopped, confused by what was happening. Dipper figured it must have been working since his eye changed back to a normal yellow. He brought his leg in slowly, then came around the piece to be face to face with the being. He was frightened to say the least, but he put a lust filled look on his face to distract the other. 

He walked towards him and placed his hands on the shadow's chest, eventually moving one to the beings neck and the other to his thigh. He tilted the being's head to the side and went in for a kiss where he assumed the others lips to be. The being did nothing to protest, moving his lips onto Dipper's. 

Dipper figured ten seconds would be enough and after that he pulled back. The beings yellow eye was actually a bit pink now, Dipper assumed it must have been blushing somewhat. Dipper took the beings stillness as his signal and ran in the other direction. He was so close to the exit, but then he felt something grab his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the man. 

Dipper's expression went from scared to terrified. He realized he had one chance to escape still, and he pulled the stitch that connected his upper and lower arm. Once the two parts became disconnected he ran again, hearing the being scream. He was about to hop through the exit when the shadows seemed to have blocked it off. He couldn't see it, and eventually the shadows became thicker like a fog. They moved closer to him and he started to back away, only to bump into the Boogie Man himself. 

The being put his arms around the boy, encircling him in a calming darkness. Once all the shadows caught up to Dipper, he fell asleep in his arms. "Sleep now, little Pine Tree." He snapped his fingers and a bed came into being. He laid the boy down and set to work on fixing his arm. Once he stitched it back on he ran his hand on it, enjoying the boy's soft texture and occasional stitch.

"You know, you're the first person who ever kissed me without me forcing them to," he confessed to the sleeping teen. "It felt nice, how did it feel for you?" He asked this question and of course didn't expect an answer. "I don't understand why you would help that man, he's never done anything for you. You let him get away, and he was my new toy." The beings smile was once again visible through the shadows. "Then again, you're my new toy now. And you're even better than him." He ran a delicate hand through the boys tangled locks, then placed a kiss on his forehead. "Once you wake up, we'll get to play a real game..." Once again, a bone-chilling laugh reverberated throughout the lair.

\---

Dipper woke up after a while, thankful for a dreamless sleep. He tried moving to get up, but he was restricted. He looked down at himself from where he was lying and saw his wrists, ankles, and torso strapped to the table. It was an experimentation table, he did a sigh of relief as he realized he was probably just back home and in the lab. Stanley sometimes did experiments on him in his sleep.

But then he heard that sinister laugh reverberate around him. "No little one, you're not home. Well, your old home at least." Dipper felt a cold air come over him as the man came toward the head of the table. The being moved into Dipper's vision, yellow eye bright and smile white. "You're at your new home now."

Dipper screeched and started to jerk around on the table, trying to break his bonds. After a while he realized that it definitely wasn't working. Tears began to form in his eyes, scared of his fate. "Please, you have to let me go. I just wanted to help..."

The being wiped away the boy's tears, then placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. Dipper was so shocked by these actions he stopped all he was doing and just stared up at the being. "I know, and what you did will help a lot of people. Sadly, you hurt me. I'm afraid to make up for it you'll have to stay here with me, forever..." The being had a smile on his face, and Dipper couldn't tell if it was mocking him or if it was genuinely happy it now had him. "I remember sending you nightmares, I would relish in your screams. They were so pure, you're so pure. But we're going to fix that now..."

The being waved his hand and the table started moving up to go in more of a diagonal. Dipper held his breath, wondering what would now happen to him. The being delicately placed a hand on his check, but Dipper receded at the touch. The man pulled his hand back and brought it to his side. "You'll learn to love me, in time. Didn't you feel anything with that kiss?"

Dipper looked at him, trying to think of an answer. "I did what I had to do," he said, pleased with how the creature backed away slightly. 

"Well then, if you won't accept love maybe you'll accept pain." The being grew his shadowy form a bit taller, enough to make Dipper shrink slightly even in his position. "I think we'll start here," he said as he touched the stitch in Dipper's right arm. "So, tell me, how does this feel!" he said as he yanked that stitch out.

Dipper screamed in pain, he wasn't used to being handled that roughly. "Why can't you just let me go?" His voice cracked, feeling weaker by the minute.

"Well you're my new toy, and I don't just give up my toys that easily." He threw the stitch to the side, then felt around the boy's other arm for another. "That Stanford may have gotten away, but that's okay. I have you now." Once he found another he tugged it out, giving off another scream from the boy. He relished in the boy's screams, they were even better to hear in person. "And you're so much more fun."

The Boogie Man continued the process on various parts of the body, tugging stitch by stitch out until Dipper looked like a broken puzzle. Dipper felt completely destroyed and ready to let his spark go out. "You're not gonna go just yet." He took the boys face in his hands then pressed his lips to Dipper's. He transferred some energy into him, making sure he wouldn't lose his spark. "How was that?" He asked, to which Dipper responded with a little moan. "How about we fix you up now, hm?"

He materialized some thread in his hand, but it wasn't the regular black string Dipper was used to. No, this string was pure gold and glimmered even in the darkness.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked, sleep starting to creep into his voice.

"Gonna put you back together, thought we went over this," he said, giggling a little at the boys drowsiness.

All he could do was stare as the being strung the thread onto a silver needle, the two colors complimented each other beautifully. "I don't deserve thread like that."

The shadow giggled again, white smile showing. "My toys deserve only the best." He kissed the boy again, enjoying how he seemed so tired he actually kissed back. He slowly started to put the pieces of the body back together, gently pulling the thread back and forth. Once he finished, the boy glowed beautifully with hints of gold. "Now everyone will know you're mine."

Dipper just nodded a little, agreeing to anything at the moment. The man snapped his fingers, the restraints pulling away and allowing the boy to slide off the table. As he slide down, the being put his hands underneath the boy and gently scooped him up. He walked out of the chamber and to the master bedroom. It was decorated with gold and black to suit the creatures taste. 

The covers of the bed almost looked like him, a large shadow taking up the whole bed. The teen had fallen asleep on the way up and it was easy to slip him under the sheets. The being climbed in after, enjoying the feeling of skin as he cuddled the boy. He had a new toy to love, and he was never letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that and Happy Halloween!
> 
> Now time for a poll! If I do the Little Mermaid for one story, what pairings would you like to see? I've gotten a few requests and want to have you guys decided. Thanks!


	7. The Little Mermaid pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, in a kingdom under the sea, there lived two young merpeople. One was Mabel and the other was her brother, Dipper. This is where our story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationships for this are Mabcifica and Billdip, I wanted to incorporate both :> I decided to put story into two parts because I thought it was too long and the second part should be coming out soon.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom under the sea, there lived two young merpeople. One was Mabel and the other was her brother, Dipper. They were prince and princess of a fair kingdom under the rule of their uncle, Stanford. Their parents had died soon after their birth, killed during a battle between Stanford and an evil sea-warlock. For killing the children's parents, he was exiled to a cave far away from the kingdom for it was punishment enough to live outside the safety of the area. He still plots in ways to take over the kingdom, and he thinks he may have his best plan yet.

\---

"Dipper, c'mon! I want to go see what's up there!" Mabel called, swimming quickly to the surface of the water. Her pink tail shimmered as it went up toward the moonlit night.

"Mabel, we shouldn't be going up there! You know what Stanford said." Dipper swam after her, trying his best to keep up. His sister always said how she was the "alpha-twin" because she was born five minutes before him, and in situations like this it made sense. The two were now eighteen years of age and quite charming in looks. 

The girl had beautiful brown hair and dark eyes. It meshed perfectly with her tail as she swam the sea looking for treasures. Dipper had become less lanky over the years, finally growing into his body. After years of swimming his tail and arms had increased greatly in strength, which he needed. His hair matched his mocha eyes and his blue tail somehow always stood out in the sea. 

"Stanford won't care, Dipper!" She said, her tone playful.

"Last time he found out we went up we had to clean every room in the castle," he said, a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Then what he doesn't know won't hurt him! And anyways, look what's up there!" She said, stopping right before she reached the surface. She pointed as Dipper swam next to her and the boys eyes widened. It was the bottom of a ship, definitely with humans on it. "Let's go check it out!" She exclaimed.

He grabbed her arm before she could swim up. "Do you know what they'll do to us if they see us?" He questioned, tone completely serious. 

Mabel paused for a second and thought of what might happen. "Nope!" She said as she swam to the surface. Dipper just slumped in his spot, waiting until she came to her senses and came back down. 

But Mabel was lost in something, or someone rather. On the ship she saw a beautiful girl, from the looks of it she was a princess. She had golden blonde hair and wore a simple dress. The girl walked over to the railing of the ship, then examined Mabel who had her head and upper body sticking out of the water. They looked at each other for a split second, but that was enough to tell them something. They were meant for each other. Just as the girl was about to speak, someone called her name.

"Pacifica!" Called her advisor, Stanley. "I want you to meet someone!"

"One moment!" She called and turned around. Mabel put her head under the water again, and when Pacifica looked back she was gone. 

Mabel swam to Dipper, hugging him tightly and telling him about what just happened. "There was this girl on the ship, and she came and looked at me! But it wasn't like a regular look Dip, we shared something!"

"Mabel, that was a human. You can never have anything with a human," he said, taking her hand and guiding her back to the kingdom. 

"But Dipper!!!" She cried like a little child. Just as he was about to respond a large crack went off. They both gave each other a look then swam to the surface. What they saw was fireworks going off in the sky, beautiful colors being painted on the dark canvas of night. 

They both looked up in awe as they continued. But then, something happened on the ship. A scream was heard and then smoke was seen rising. They both swam below again, starting back towards the kingdom. But Mabel stopped and looked back. She saw the bottoms of little boats being lowered into the water. 'Those must be what people get on when something bad happens to the ship,' she thought to herself.

Then, a lone figure broke the surface of the water. It was Pacifica, and from the looks of it she was unconscious. Mabel dashed towards her, Dipper screaming for her to come back and her not listening. The wreckage of the ship became denser and before Dipper could go help her, Mabel was blocked off. 

He panicked, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. So he swam back to the palace at full speed, going to find his uncle. He burst into Stanford's study, the man had been doing some work. 

"Dipper!" Stanford said as he turned towards the boy. "What's wrong, why did you rush here?" He picked up his trident, his symbol of authority and source of magical powers. 

"Me and Mabel went to the surface-" he was shortly interrupted after this.

"What?! I've told you both hundreds of times not to go up there!" Stanford was furious, but in his anger there was also a hint of concern for his only family. 

"I know, I tried to get her to stop, but then there was this ship! And then it caught on fire, and Mabel got stuck between the wreckage and I didn't know what to do!" He cried, tears blending into the water. He thought it best to leave the part about the girl out, not wanting Stanford to know her and a human shared something.

Stanford brought the boy into his arms, trying to comfort him. "Listen, I'm sure she's fine. And you did the right thing to try and stop her. Come on, we better go find her now before it gets too late." Dipper nodded, feeling encouraged by his uncle's words. In all honesty, Stanford didn't know what happened. He could only pray that his niece was okay.

\---

Mabel had finally made it to shore with Pacifica in her arms and she laid the girl on the sand. She tried finding a heartbeat, and was relieved by the steady sound. Mabel lightly played with the girls hair, singing a little song as she did so. Pacifica began opening her eyes, seeing that face she now had ingrained in her memory. Mabel heard someone else approaching and realized she had to go. She inched her way back into the water and slide under the covers of the ocean.

She swam on her way back to the kingdom when she saw two figures; as she got closer she realized who they were. "Dipper, Uncle Stanford!" She called as she swam up and put her arms around them. The two men did the same, relieved she was safe.

After Ford pulled away, his sweet smile was replaced with a serious look. "Mabel, I know that the surface world fascinates you, but you can not go up there anymore."

"Uncle Ford, before you continue, I have to tell you something amazing! I found this human-" but she was abruptly cut off.

"Mabel, I don't want to hear talk of how humans are so spectacular! They have done horrible things and cannot be trusted!" 

"But Uncle Ford-" she cried.

"No! No more of this. We are going back to the kingdom." Before Ford could take her hand she swam as fast as she could in the other direction, not wanting to be near anyone. 

"I'll go get her and bring her back," Dipper said. "You go back to the kingdom."

"Dipper, you shouldn't-" this time Ford was the one being cut off.

"Uncle Ford, she won't listen to you. Just let me do this, please," he insisted. Ford thought for a moment, then nodded his head. Dipper gave a small smile then swam off in the same direction Mabel did. 

Through a crystal ball, Mabel is seen swimming away as Dipper chases her. "Oh, look who's coming this way. The little prince and princess. I think I can make this work." The high pitched voice was followed by a sinister laugh.

\---

"Mabel!" Dipper said, finally catching up to her and grabbing her arm. "Come on, we have to go back."

"No, I don't ever want to go back!" she yelled, going limp in his grip. Dipper lowered them onto the seafloor and Mabel laid on a rock. "I want to be with Pacifica."

"I know Mabel, but it just can't be," he consoled her as he put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Maybe it can be," said two voices in unison. Mabel and Dipper looked up to see two eels, both a dull silver, swimming toward them.

"Who are you?" Dipper questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"We work for the sea-warlock, Bill Cipher," said the first. 

"We've come to tell the little mermaid he wants to help her," the second continued.

"She just has to come with us."

"Mabel, don't listen to them. Whoever this warlock is, he can't help you. Let's just go home," Dipper said, or more pleaded Mabel.

Mabel thought long and hard, something she never really did. "I'm sorry Dipper, but this is the only way me and Pacifica can be together. Take me to him," she said to the eels.

They turned and swam off, Mabel following. Dipper watched for a moment, still shocked for what his sister just did. Then he began to follow too, needing to be with his sister. 

\---

They arrived at the cave in which the warlock resided, both unsure if they wanted to go in. Mabel looked inside, then convinced herself just to enter. She grabbed for Dipper's hand and he gave it to her, slowly swimming into the room. There was a large crystal ball in the center of the room that glowed a dark yellow. As they approached it a figure came into being from the shadows.

"Why hello. Come in, don't stay so close to the door," said the being, motioning for them to come closer. He was handsome to say the least. He had a light brown skin that glowed in the darkness and his hair was golden with hints of black. His eyes were a sharp blue, brimming with magical energy. His lower body was another story, his eight octopus legs taking up a good amount of the floor and shining a dangerous gold.

"Thank you," Mabel said, trying to be polite to this new person. "I am Mabel, Princess of the sea." She did a little curtsy and as the being approached he bowed.

"Bill Cipher, Sea-Warlock," he said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Mabel giggled and blushed a bit, but Dipper had a disgusted look on his face. "And this strapping young man would be?" Said the warlock, putting Dipper into a bit of shock.

"I am Dipper, her brother," he bit out. "So why do you want to see my sister? We don't have a lot of time." He didn't like this man, he seemed so off to him. Dipper and Mabel had no idea this was the same being who killed their parents, their uncle had never told them who had done it. Which worked perfectly to the man's advantage.

"Well, since you're in such a rush, I'll get to the point." Out of thin water a scroll and a quill appeared. "I want to help you my dear. I know you and that princess have something special and I want to see your dreams come true. I can switch out your tail for a pair of legs, so you can go be with your beloved." He gave the quill to her expecting it to be that easy. "All you have to do is sign here."

"Mabel, you can't be thinking about doing this! He's a warlock, they can't be trusted," Dipper said, trying to persuade his sister.

"What else am I supposed to do Dipper? Stanford doesn't understand." She was begging him to see it her way, and the warlock was enjoying every minute of it.

"Well, what's the price?" Dipper asked looking to the being who gave him a crooked smile. "Things like this always have a price."

"You'd be right there, prince," he said, giving a chuckle to Dipper. Then he turned to Mabel and began, "My dear I'll need something from you to make this deal happen."

"What?" Mabel questioned. She didn't know how to feel about this, it was moving so fast.

"Your voice," Bill said. Mabel went silent and Dipper gave him a horrified look. "All I need is your voice, and then you've got yourself a pair of legs. Then all you have to do is kiss the girl before three sunsets are up and you can keep them forever. How does that sound?"

"What happens if we don't kiss?" She asked, eyes wide.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, usually whenever I make deals people can follow through. On rare occasions, some people just aren't able to and that happens." He motioned to a shelf in the back, filled with golden trophies of people he's dealt with before. "But if it's really true love, then you'll definitely get her to kiss you. What do you say?" Bill knew this would work, it always did.

Mabel looked to Dipper, not knowing what to do. Dipper knew whatever he said wouldn't work, so he just shrugged. Mabel held the quill and saw in the crystal ball an image of Pacifica. She made her decision by signing the paper. Bill rolled it up and it disappeared in some golden sparks.

"Now let's begin, shall we?" He made his way over to a cabinet and began pulling out ingredients, throwing some of each into a little pot in the center of the room. "Now, my dear, you'll have to sing." He held a shell in his hands that seemed to be connected to a necklace, and Mabel began. 

Dipper watched in amazement as the room got even darker, little flashes of lightning coming from the pot. His sister began, and he could see her voice actually coming out of her. He looked over at Bill who was watching him, eyes staring deep into his. He looked away just as Mabel stopped. Bill took some of the mixture from the pot in a glass and handed it to her. "Drink this, and you'll have a pair of legs to call your own."

Mabel took it and downed the whole thing in one go. Slowly, a golden light overtook her and her tail began changing. Dipper was watching, and once it was done he realized she probably couldn't breath under the water. He grabbed her by the waist and tugged her up through a little sky-light in the cave. 

"Good luck little princess, you're going to need it." He gave a laugh then placed the necklace around his neck. "And I think this little souvenir should come in handy with that prince."

\---

Dipper pulled Mabel to dry land and they both rested there for a while. "Mabel, are you okay?" She nodded a bit, voice no longer there to answer her brother. "Thank Poseidon. Can you stand?"

Mabel perked up, realizing she now had legs. She played with her toes, then slowly tried to stand. She wobbled a bit, then fell right into her brother. He giggled, but when she tried all that happened was her mouth moving. "I'm sure you'll get used to it, you learn fast." She began to cry, not being able to hear her voice was horrible. "Hey, it will be fine. You guys have something, and she'll love you."

Mabel gave a small smile, slowly starting to stand. She walked over to some wreckage which she assumed was from the ship. She picked up the sail and tried to work it around her body. She came out, posing for her brother. "See, you're already getting used to it. I think I see someone coming," Dipper said as he looked around the corner of a rock. He inched his way back into the water just as the person approached.

It was none other than Pacifica on her walk with her advisor. "But Stanley, I don't want to marry him! I love someone... else..." Pacifica stopped in her tracks, seeing Mabel. She picked up her dress and ran to the girl, enveloping Mabel in her arms. "How did you get here?" 

Mabel tried speaking, but no words came out. "Why can't you speak girl?" Stanley asked.

"Stan, this is the girl who saved me. Be nice to her!" She said as she put her hand to his chest. 

"My apologies, miss! Thank you for saving the princess. But why can you not speak?" 

"Not the point Stanley. Now you're here, and we can be together!" She said as she hugged Mabel. "Let's go to the palace, there's so much I want to show you." 

She guided Mabel along, she occasionally stumbled along the way but Pacifica made sure she wouldn't fall. Stanley followed behind, thinking of how to tell Pacifica the news. Dipper watched from the water, happy for his sister. Bill laughed, pleased with how his plan was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! XD


	8. The Little Mermaid pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would this be called a double one-shot? :}

"C'mon Mabel! Let's go out today," Pacifica called as she waited outside Mabel's door. It was one sunset down, but the girls really seemed to be in love. Mabel was at least able to write her name to tell everyone what it was. 

Mabel opened the door, a nice blue dress on. "You look beautiful." Mabel blushed and looked to the floor. "I'm going to show you the town today. It's really nice and everyone is very friendly." Mabel put a smile on her face and grabbed Pacifica's hand. 

The whole day was full of Mabel meeting new people and trying new things. Getting legs was one of the best things to ever happen to her. Dipper watched from afar, swimming in the rivers along the little town. He raced to catch up with the two as they glided along in a carriage.

Near the end of the day he followed them to a little pond area with beautiful water. Lilies were on the top of the pond and willows leaves gently dipped into the water. While Mabel seated herself Pacifica pushed the boat off the little dock. 

Dipper watched from the other side of the pond, enjoying seeing his sister so happy. The fireflies started coming out and the animals seemed to be making music. He looked back to the girls, they were talking too low for him to hear. Their faces were inches away, and he could only imagine the beautiful things they were speaking about. 

He watched, eyes wide as their lips were about to touch. His sister would have a happy ending, he felt this as they shared in an intimate kiss. He watched till they left, Mabel even spotted him and gave him a little wave. His job was done, and he was ready to go back home. Then again, what was he going to tell Stanford?

"That's a good question, prince." Dipper looked around from his spot against the rocks, hearing the familiar voice. He spotted bubbles coming from the surface of the pond, then the golden locks of the warlock became visible. His head followed, then his handsome upper body with his more or less demonic lower half. Dipper shivered at the sight, he thought he was done with the man.

"Why are you here? You have your end of the deal, and that was my sister's voice. What else do you want?" He didn't want to deal with him at the moment, he may have helped his sister but still with a price. 

"Why, Dipper," he said, but it wasn't his usual voice. It was his sister's voice, but coming from the despicable creatures mouth. "You wouldn't talk to me like that, would you?" Dipper was shocked, then examined what was around the beings neck. It was the necklace from before and it glowed an eerie yellow as he spoke. 

"Please, your mind games won't work on me! I should take that back from you!" He said. 

"Well are you going to try?" Questioned the being in his normal, high-pitched voice. He had a smirk on his face, ready to pounce on Dipper at any moment.

Dipper thought, then realized he didn't want to get any closer than he already was. "No. But why are you here? You still haven't told me."

"Well, I've to tell you something important about your sister's princess," he said, all knowing smirk stretching across his face.

Dipper crossed his arms, watching the creatures every move. "And that would be?"

"Oh, I usually don't give up this kind of information without a price, but I suppose I can let this slide... For you." The Warlock got closer and Dipper realized he couldn't back up if he wanted to. "You see, Pacifica is already engaged and there's no way out of it. Mabel and her may love each other, but she was already betrothed."

Dipper stood, jaw slack and eyes wide. "B-but like you said, they love each other! That's not right!"

Bill sighed at the boy's adorable stupidity. "I know, Prince. But she is engaged to Prince Gideon of a neighboring kingdom. I'm afraid Mabel would be thrown out of the palace with no guidance whatsoever. And she can't come back into the water because her legs are now permanent." Bill finished, a face-splitting grin on.

Dipper processed this, then realized what was going on. "You planned this from the beginning! You knew what was happening and you tricked us!" He dug his hands into his wet hair, pulling at the tangled locks. "I'm sorry Mabel, I was just trying to help you and this happened." He felt tears trickle down his face.

"Oh, poor Prince." Bill came even closer, tentacles a few inches away from Dipper. "You know, there is something you can do."

"There is?" Dipper asked, looking up and making his face visible. Bill loved that look, so innocent and stupid and ready to be broken.

"Yes," he said gently, placing one of his tentacles on Dipper's face to wipe off a tear. Dipper allowed, not really caring right now. The being realized this was working so he slowly began slipping his tentacles underneath the merman's tail. "You see, I can take Gideon out of the picture and make sure Mabel and Pacifica definitely get married. How does that sound?"

Dipper did a little nod, following along. "Now, I know you must be wondering what I'll ask for in return and it's quite simple. You'll just have to stand somewhere for a while, and then you can leave. Make sense?"

Dipper looked at him, puzzled a bit by the offer. "Why just stand though?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. So, do we have a deal?" He materialized a scroll in one hand and a quill in the other. Dipper looked it over, then decided to just sign it. "Excellent, now..." Bill placed a tentacle on Dipper's mouth. The boy tried screaming but he eventually passed out. The warlock held him with his eight extra appendages, enjoying being able to hold someone. "Now let's go and get this over with. I have one more phase of my master plan after this." He slowly lowered himself and the boy into the water, going to his lair. He hoped it was the last time he would have to. 

\---

Stanford sat on his throne, awaiting for the royal guards to arrive with any news of his missing niece and nephew. He looked up, seeing the captain of the guard coming closer. "Any word of them?"

"No, my liege. I'm afraid we can't find anything inside or outside the borders of the kingdom."

"Well have you tried-" Stanford stopped himself as he noticed two eels come from the back of his throne room. He knew those vile creatures from a mile away. They swam in unison, tails going back in forth as if in a trance.

"Your majesty, we have a message from the exiled warlock, Bill Cipher." They waited in anticipation just like their master would have. 

"What does he want?" He kept his demeanor strong, even though he was withering away inside. If the twins had somehow fallen into the clutches of that maniac, they could have been being tortured or worse. 

"He knows where your niece and nephew are," said the first.

"You are invited to his home, with as many guards as you please," continued the second.

"Your highness, this is definitely a trap. You cannot trust these beasts," said the guard who had gotten his sword ready.

Stanford sighed, picking up his trident and sitting up. "I have no other choice. Round up your best men, we have to go save them." He approached the eels, scowl on his face. "Take me to him."

"Of course, Sixer..." They whispered in unison. They turned and began leaving while Ford let his guard down. A nervous expression plastered his face as he left the palace grounds, and then the kingdom's borders, until finally arriving at the warlock's lair.

The eels turned towards him and he changed back to his angered expression. "He wishes to see you alone." Ford turned looked to his men, nodding that it was okay. 

He went in, dark at first until he saw the light of the warlock's crystal ball. He looked around, but he couldn't seem to find Dipper or Mabel. "Oh, Stanford. I didn't expect you so soon," the warlock said as he came from a dimmed entrance across from the king. "So, how have you been?" He asked sweetly as he plopped himself in a seat. "Please, sit," he said as he pushed a chair over with one of his tentacles. 

"Bill, skip the pleasantries. What do you know about my niece and nephew?" Stanford gritted his teeth, hoping this would be over soon. 

"Oh, still getting right to the point. Well, your niece is safe. She's on land being coddled over by a princess. Take a look," he motioned to the crystal ball and Mabel appeared. Stanford couldn't believe it, she was dancing and she had legs. He sighed a bit of relief for she looked more happy than she ever had before. But then he remembered Dipper.

"And where is my nephew?" 

"Oh, now this is the fun part!" Bill snapped his finger and a sack appeared on the floor. "You see, he had to make a little deal with me to get Mabel where she is." He untied the bag with his tentacles and then pulled it back. Stanford gasped as he saw Dipper gagged with his hands tied behind his back. "Now stand up, my precious." Dipper was forcefully dragged up, then placed in one spot as Bill continued. "As you can see, he's perfectly fine."

"Really!?! Because I don't think being gagged and restrained is fine!" As Stanford said this his trident began glowing a powerful gold.

"Would you like me to continue?" Bill took his silence as a go-ahead. "Well, as you can see here," he said as he made a scroll appear. This was not the scroll Dippee signed, but it had his name at the bottom. "See, I own him, and can do whatever I please with him." Dipper thrashed in the back, wanting to alert Stanford that this was not the case. "Your one command was to stand there," Bill snapped. Dipper stopped, realizing that if he moved too much he may break the deal. And destroy his sister's happiness.

"Well, I figured I'd add him to my collection. I have a whole bunch of people who were desperate enough to make a deal with me, and they're all there." He used half of his tentacles to motion to a shelf of little golden figures. "They're souls are still in there, but they have to stay that way and I can torture them whenever I want. And once the change happens, it's permanent." He made the scroll disappear, and after he did he relished in Ford's shocked expression. "So, how would you like to make a deal before I do away with your only nephew, hm?" 

"What do you want?" Stanford asked, desperation in his tone. His eyes were pleading, not wanting to lose the only family he had left. 

"Well, what you're holding right there might suffice." Bill motioned to the trident, an evil grin on his face.

"My trident?!? But this is the whole power of the sea we're talking about! I can't just give it to you." He gave Dipper an apologetic look then scowled back to Bill.

"Well then, say goodbye to your nephew." Bill pointed to the boys tail, a vortex starting to circle it as Dipper began shrinking and turning to gold. He seemed to be crying even underwater, he couldn't believe this was happening. All he wanted to do was help, and in a way he did. He closed his eyes, the strange sensation overtaking him.

"Wait!" He opened them and looked to Stanford. He had stopped shrinking, but his whole lower half was pure gold. "I'll do it." Dipper began furiously shaking his head and screaming through the gag. 

"Excellent." Bill brought another scroll and quill into existence, handing both to Stanford. Stanford looked it over, not believing what he was agreeing to. "Anytime now, Sixer." Stanford glared, then looked back down and signed. Bill pointed back to Dipper, the process reversing itself and the gag and ropes coming off of him. Then the warlock held his hand out expectantly, waiting for the king. Stanford slowly handed Bill the trident, feeling a great amount of power slip away.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You can keep the crown. It will look good on your little statue head." Bill pointed the trident toward Ford, and the old man was a first shocked but then somehow accepting of his fate. Dipper looked, not believing this. He wasn't going to let this happen to his uncle.

"No!" Dipper screamed as he threw himself onto Bill's back. He tried to choke the man but the tentacles began restraining his arms and tail. Bill brought the boy to the front of him, wide-smirk on. "You can't do that to him!"

"Oh, and who says I can't? What are you going to do?" The warlock asked. This was going to be perfect, easier than he expected actually.

"I'm, I'm... I'm going to make a deal!" Dipper said, forcing the words out.

"No Dipper! Don't do this to save me!" Ford begged.

"Interesting idea prince, countinue." He loosened his grip on the boy, letting him slide off of the tentacles.

"Well, what if you do that to me instead." Dipper asked, he couldn't let this happen to his uncle if it was his fault.

"Can't do that, part of our deal that I can never turn you into one of those." Forth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then take me as a person! I'll be your servant or whatever you want. But you can't do anything to my uncle." Dipper stood his ground, chest high and heart beating erratically.

"So what you're saying is you'll do anything I want you to do as long as I don't hurt Fordsy there?" He just loved playing with the boy.

"Yes..." Dipper knew what this meant, but he was willing to pay the price after everything that happened. 

"Okay, I will not harm your uncle. But he will be banished to this cave for the rest of his life. I'll make sure he gets food and such. You, Prince, will have to come to the palace with me and do whatever I say." This worked out just perfectly.

"...okay. You have a deal." Dipper got out, voice low.

"No, Dipper! Don't do this to yourself." Ford begged.

"Too late Sixer! Now it's just time to seal the deal." Bill brought his tentacles up to Dipper's backside and brought him closer.

This was too close for Dipper's comfort. "Um, are you gonna like, get a scroll, or..." Dipper was shocked as the warlock put his lips onto his own. 

"Well, I think we should go now." Bill took Dipper's hand and guided him out of the cave. "Oh, and don't try to leave Ford. Or your new guards will tear you limb from limb." They exited the cave, every guard in a fighting stance. "Is that anyway to treat your king?" 

"You'll never be our king! Now what have you done with King Stanford?" Shouted the captain of the guard.

"He's right in that cave there. In fact..." He pointed the trident to the man and used its magic. The merman screamed as he was transformed into a nightmarish being. "You can guard him. Make sure he doesn't leave." The monster complied, going to the cave entrance. "If anyone else goes against me that will happen to you." He looked down to Dipper, the boy was shocked by what he saw. "Don't worry prince, we are going home now." Dipper just looked up to him, then rested his head on his new owners shoulder.

\---

After they arrived back to the kingdom, Bill made a large announcement about how he was everyone's new Lord and Master. All the subjects coward in fear, just the way he wanted it. Once they made it back to the palace, Bill gave Dipper a gift.

"You've been through alot in these past few days, and I wanted to give you this." Dipper was confused since the being almost seemed sincere. Bill took the necklace off, then placed it over Dipper's head. "When you think about her enough you can hear her voice in your head." Dipper didn't think he would need that now, but after a time he actually did forget his sister's voice. Using the necklace he could remember her, and remember what started his new life.

Bill allowed Dipper to meet alone with Stanford once a year. He was never able to convince the warlock to let his uncle go free. Although he couldn't get that, he was given everything else he asked for: magic books that were readable underwater or chances to go above the surface and see if he could ever spot his sister. 

The warlock wanted some things in return as well. He would have Dipper sing to him, even though Dipper believed his voice was not that spectacular. He would keep the boy by his side at all times, making sure he wouldn't be able to leave. On the rare occasion he left him alone, he would make sure he was under lock and key with strict supervision. 

At night, Bill would hold Dipped in his tentacles and rock him back and forth. Sometimes he would sing little lullabies to help his Little Dipper fall asleep. "How was your day?" Bill would ask each night.

Dipper was resentful at first, only answering with a cold, "You know, you were there the whole time." But as time went on, his attitude changed. He would say simple things like "good" or "well." Then he became more comfortable, answering with "lovely" or "great." 

Each and every time Bill would answer with a sweet, "Excellent." He would wrap all appendages around Dipper, eight legs and two arms. At first Dipper found it uncomfortable and restricting, like a prison. But as time went on, he had grown to love this makeshift blanket. 

One night when Bill asked him how his day went and listened to Dipper's response, but he responded a bit differently. "Spectacular... My day was perfect, do you want to know why?" A genuine smile was on his face. He delicately ran his fingers through Dipper's hair. 

"Why is that?" Dipper asked, curios to the being's response.

"Because I was with you the whole time." The way Bill was holding him, he couldn't see the warlock's expression. Dipper was also a bit happy about that though because the being couldn't see him blushing. 

Dipper realized something then. He was happy because Bill loved him, and he seemed to want more of it. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' Dipper thought as he pressed himself deeper into Bill's chest. "Good night, Bill."

"Good night Dipper." Bill tilted down and placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead. A small smile soon came into view on Dipper's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! And sorry if it was choppy, I did it quick :)


	9. Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has been coming to Dipper's window for a while but he thinks he's finally ready to make his move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to finish this story and wanted to post one this week. The next one will be Princess and the Frog which I was suppose to write for a while now :} Hope you enjoy!

Bill peeked through the window, spying on who he thought was the most interesting person ever. A boy about his age, which was twelve or so, read to his little sister, who was about ten. He listened to the story of a young maiden in a far off kingdom, forced to work for her horrible step-family. In the story she made it to the ball, but the boy looked toward the window causing Bill to startle and fly to the roof.

He watched from above as the boy opened the windows, looking about for the other. "Dipper, what was that?" He heard the little girl ask. Dipper, that was the boy's name. 'What a strange and beautiful name,' he thought to himself.

"It was nothing Mabel, probably just a bird." The boy said as he shut the window. And the girl's name was Mabel. 

"That must be a big bird, it was size of you!" she said. They began giggling a bit as Dipper helped his sister up. Bill slowly approached the window again, seeing Dipper taking Mabel to her bed and tucking her in. Just as he was visible through the window again he heard a ringing in his ear. 

"What is it Gideon?" He asked the little fairy man. Gideon sounded like a little bell whenever he talked, but Bill had grown to understand fairies. "Yes, I am planning on taking them to Neverland. And no, you can't change my mind. The Lost Boys need parents." The fairy spoke again. "No, I don't love the boy!" He saw Dipper walk around the room, lighting little candles everywhere and then dimming the light at the center of the room. He walked to the window once again, this time sitting on the little nook beneath it. 

Bill stayed on the roof, watching Dipper from an angle so the boy couldn't see him. He slowly watched as the boy went from awake, to drowsy, to that final state of blissful sleep. 'Maybe I'll just take him instead,' Bill thought this time. He called upon the winds to open the window doors and blow out the candles in the room. Without the light sources the room became very dark, like a scene from a scary movie. The light from the moon played tricks on shadows making them look more menacing than usual. It was Bill's perfect scene.

He flew into the room, Gideon resting on his shoulder. He watched the boy, sitting on the floor next to him and just staring at the beauty. He felt an odd impulse and brushed the boy's hair back, seeing what looked to be the Big Dipper. 'This boy is special, I made the right choice.' He put his bangs back down and just as he was about to slip his arms under the boy, he heard the girl behind them scream.

Dipper awoke with a start, jumping away from Bill and nearly falling out the window. "Mabel!" Dipper said as he ran to his sister and hugged the girl. "Who are you? What are you doing?" he said turning to Bill.

"He was trying to take you, Dipper! That's why I screamed," Mabel said innocently.

'Well that girl is going to be a nuisance, I can already tell,' Bill thought. "Hi, I'm Bill Cipher and I'm from Neverland. I'm the boy that never grows up." He looked over to the girl who still seemed unsure. "I was just lifting him up to put him back in bed, little girl." Mabel had a look of understanding on her face and Bill put on a smile. 

Dipper stopped then, analyzing the boy. His hair was a dark black but his skin was pale. He wore golden leaves on his body and had a black dagger on his leg. There was a fairy on his shoulder, one who seemed to be very annoyed. "I've heard of you," Dipper said as a smile spread across his face. Bill was pleased, loving to see the boy this excited about meeting him. "My uncles have told me stories about you. Do you really live forever? What's Neverland like? What are the-" but he was cut off.

"Woh, woh, slow your role. I can answer all those questions for you. If you come with me," Bill said, a childish grin on his face as he outstretched his hand. 

"Well, I don't know what my uncles would say-" this time he was interrupted by the other person in the room.

"Dipper, please!!! Can we go to Neverland, please???" Mabel begged. 

'Maybe the girl won't be so useless after all,' Bill thought to himself. The fairy on his shoulder stood, then flew over to the girl. He made little bell sounds and Mabel giggled.

"I'm sorry little one, I don't speak fairy," she joked.

"Well, he says you're very beautiful. And he wants you to meet all the other fairies on the island," Bill said. He figured this would definitely work now.

"Please Dipper? I want to meet fairies!" Mabel begged. 

Dipper looked to Mabel, face softening as he saw her. "Okay, I guess we can go for a day..." 

"Yay!" Mabel cheered.

"Great, I'll show you how to fly. And then we'll head to Neverland. Come look," Bill walked to the window, trying to find the star. "You see that star up there?" He asked Dipper, putting his arm around the boy's shoulder. "We'll follow that second star till morning, and then we'll be in Neverland." 

"Is it beautiful?" Dipper asked.

"Very," Bill replied. 'But it doesn't compare to you.'

\---

And the island was beautiful. Crystal clear waters and exotic plants and animals were everywhere. There were different people like pirates and Indians and the Lost Boys. Dipper thought it was funny how Bill gave all of them crazy names like Eight-Ball, Hectorgon, Keyhole, and Teeth. Dipper would get to tell them stories each night and Bill even got them to call him father. They had so many books Dipper thought he was in heaven.

Mabel would go off and play in the fairy gardens with Gideon and his friends and she'd returned every night before story time. When Dipper went with her one day he noticed how much the fairies seemed to like her. She had even grown to understand their language. When Dipper noticed this he wondered how long they had been on the island, then realized he couldn't remember. His train of thought was soon interrupted by Bill.

"Hey Pine Tree!" he greeted him. That was Bill's nickname for Dipper and he called Mabel Shooting Star. Bill had just come down after a fly around the island. "How do you like the fairy gardens?" 

"Oh, hi Bill," Dipper said, looking down a bit and slightly blushing for Bill's messed up hair and winded expression. "They're beautiful. Mabel seems to be getting along great with the fairies."

Bill looked over to the girl, seeing her play with the little things. "Yeah, she has a real way with them. I was wondering, would you two want to go to an Indian bonfire tonight? They think of me like their prince and they like to do little things for me," he said quite smugly. 

Dipper rolled his eyes a bit. "Sure, I think we'd like that. Hey Bill, do you know how long we've been on the island?" Dipper asked. An innocent question really, but Bill had hoped that Dipper would have forgotten about his old home by now. 

"Does it matter really?" Bill asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, it does. If it's been a long time I don't want our uncles to worry about us."

"A few days, maybe," Bill lied. It had probably been a few months by now. Dipper paled at the idea of even a day. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're just checking the city a bit. Let's go get ready," he said as he took Dipper's hand in his.

"Wait, what about Mabel?" Dipper asked, now panicking about his sister.

"Don't worry, the fairies can help her get ready and drop her off there. Can you guys do that?" Bill called. It was answered by a symphony of hundreds of little bell sounds. "See? Now let's go!" He said as he flew into the air. Dipper yelped a bit at the take-off and then got closer to Bill. He held on to Bill's shoulders and once he got a bit more comfortable he laughed. He laughed because of how much fun he was having and how beautiful everything around them was. Then Bill laughed because of how much he loved Dipper.

\---

They arrived at the bonfire, Indians everywhere. As Bill flew down all the Indians stopped and then ran up to him. They bowed and one of them bestowed a feather headdress on him. "Thank you all, but now let's party!" And so they started up again, dancing and hollering. Bill took Dipper's hand and he introduced him to Chief Northwest and his family. 

As Bill talked in the strange language to the chief Dipper made eye contact with Princess Pacifica. She saw him and they shared a small smile. Dipper then made a face to which the girl giggled at. Bill watched the whole thing out of the corner of his eye, unhappy with his Pine Tree. 

He finished speaking to the chief and he took Dipper's hand again, walking to the circle to sit. Dipper was clapping along to the drums, a smile on his face. Bill enjoyed seeing the boy so happy. But then he saw Dipper wave to the princess, who sent him back a large smile. "Pine Tree, I need to talk to you later," Bill said.

"Well, can't you just tell me know?" Dipper asked being brought out of his joyful state.

"I don't think I should-" but Bill cut himself off.

"Bill, what is it?" Dipper questioned. Bill pointed to the side and Dipper followed his finger and gasped. It was Mabel, she had a beautiful dress on and a whole group of little fairies were with her. Dipper got up faster than a bullet and ran to Mabel. "Mabel, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Dip! And guess what? Go on, guess!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement. 

"What?" Dipper asked.

"The fairies want me to be their queen for forever!" She said as she hugged her brother.

"That's great Mabes, but we're going to go home soon, okay? We've been away from Stan and Ford for a long time." Mabel pulled back, looking Dipper straight in the eyes. 

"Dipper..." She began. But then she threw herself against her brother and began sobbing. "I miss them, we haven't seen them for so long." The fairies tried to comfort her but she just shooed them away.

Many of the Indians stopped dancing and looked over. Bill stood and spoke, "Don't look over there. Do whatever you were doing." They began dancing again and Bill made his way to Dipper and Mabel, taking them out of the camp and into the forest. "What's wrong guys?"

"Bill, we want to go home," Dipper said, pleading in his tone.

"But why? Neverland has everything you could want!" He needed the boy to stay here, he didn't know why but he just did.

"We miss our family..." Mabel said, pulling away from Dipper slightly. 

"But don't you love the fairies? Aren't they amazing?" Bill asked. He took some pixie dust from a pouch and sprinkled it right into Mabel's hand. 

"No, I don't want to be with them!" She said, throwing it on the ground. "I want my grunkles!"

"Bill, please," Dipper begged. "Can you take us home?"

At this point, Bill was about ready to scream. He couldn't believe these kids would want to leave a place like Neverland. But, he put on a good show and he acted like he was thinking long and hard about his decision. "Okay, I promise you guys will be at home by tomorrow night. How does that sound?" 

"Oh, thank you Bill!" Mabel cried as she hugged the boy.

"Bill, thank you so much," Dipper said as he also hugged him. 

"No problem Pine Tree." Dipper pulled away, but not before placing an innocent kiss on Bill's cheek. "You guys should get home now, get some sleep before tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Bill. Come on Mabel," Dipper said as he took her hand and walked back to their little tree house in the woods. Dipper turned back and waved, Bill giving a little wave back. After they were out of sight, Bill placed a hand to the spot where Dipper kissed him, and a tear fell out of his eye. He didn't know what to do right now. 'Maybe I could tie him up and make sure he can never leave, but that would never work...' Bill thought to himself.

"Dipper, you're never going to leave, no matter how hard you try." He walked back to the bonfire, calling his Lost Boys and the fairies that Mabel left there. They made their way to the fairy gardens to think of a plan.

\---

The next morning when Dipper awoke, Mabel was not next to him. He got up, calling her name. "Mabel! Where are you?" Then he realized he wasn't in his tree home underground anymore. Technically, he was still in a tree but he was above the ground. Very high above the ground actually, probably even higher than he and Bill had ever flown. 

He looked back at his bed, seeing how it had a beautiful canopy on the top and how the bed posts had intricate little designs. He walked around and realized everything he needed seemed to be in this big room. There was two walls completely missing from the tree-house which gave him a perfect view of the whole island. 

"Hello Pine Tree!" Bill cheered. He hopped down from the roof of the little house. "Enjoying the view?" he asked as he did a silly pose.

Dipper giggled. "Yeah. Um, Bill, why are we so high up? And where's Mabel? And why-"

"Pine Tree, so many questions. Let's just sit down and relax," he said as he hopped onto the bed.

"But Bill, I need to-" he was interrupted again.

"There's nothing to do," he said waving the boy off. 

“Can you just listen for-”

"Pine Tree, how about you come and-" this time Bill was the one being cut-off.

"No Bill!" Dipper screamed. Bill had a shocked expression on, he never thought Dipper could do anything like that. "No. Now where's Mabel." Dipper was panting from his little outburst.

Bill composed himself, putting the usual grin on his face. "Come sit here and I'll tell you." Dipper slowly approached him, then sat next to Bill on the bed. "Here, this may be a bit more comfy." Bill positioned Dipper so the boy's head was laying in his lap and looking up towards him. "Mabel is safe."

"But where is she?" Dipper was not up for games right now, not when he was suppose to be home.

"She told you last night that the fairies wanted her to be their queen, right?" Dipper nodded, not understanding quite yet. "Well, now she is their queen. She is deep in fairy territory, guarded by magic and such so nothing can hurt her or get to her. Like a little magic bubble." Bill smiled, looking down to Dipper.

But Dipper was less than happy. "Bill, me and Mabel were suppose to go home today! You promised!"

"Hey, I did promise and I kept it. Mabel is in her new home, the fairy garden. And you are in your new home, a place only I can reach."

"Bill!" Dipper sat up and then got off the bed. "You can't keep us here! We don't want to stay." Dipper walked to the edge of the room, looking down. He looked to the side and saw some branches, they were too far to just grab but he could jump to them if he tried.

"Pine Tree," Bill said, tone dark. "Don't you dare try it." Dipper looked back to Bill, then readied himself and jumped. "No!" Bill flew faster than he had ever before and grabbed Dipper before he could grab the branch. 

"No, Bill! Let me go!" Dipper screamed.

Bill held onto the thrashing boy. "No, I'll never let you go! You weren't even going to make that branch!" 

"Maybe I didn't want to! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home with Mabel!" Dipper stopped his struggling and began to let tears flow from his eyes.

Bill brought them back up to the edge of the room and walked Dipper over to the bed. Once they got onto the bed Dipper threw himself onto Bill, hugging him tight. "Hey, hey, it's okay," Bill said trying to comfort the boy. He felt horrible that Dipper was feeling like this, he loved this boy and wanted to make him happy. "You have me here, isn't that good?" Dipper continued crying. "And we can visit Mabel if you want. How does that sound?" 

Dipper pulled back, wiping his eyes a bit. "Really?" He would give anything to see his sister right now, to make sure she was okay and also because he just needed to see her smiling face. 

"Yeah, and we can go play with the fairies and stuff. And we can visit the Lost Boys and the Indians. We can go fight pirates and find treasure. Wanna do that?" Bill was persistent, he didn't want Dipper to leave and right now he would do anything to get the boy to stay. 

Dipper nodded, then looked back to Bill. "Can we visit my grunkles?"

Bill hesitated then answered with, "Sure, why not? But a different day." Bill didn't mean it. He would make sure Dipper had so much fun he would forget about everything before Neverland. 

"Okay... But why are we up so high?" Dipper had an innocent spark in his eyes, one of the things Bill loved about him.

"I heard some pirates wanted to kidnap you, and this was the safest place for you." Again, another lie. He wanted the first thing for Dipper to see in the morning to be him, and the last thing at night, too. He wanted to make sure nothing could hurt Dipper and he wanted to be the only one to help him. He wanted Dipper to need him, just like he needed Dipper.

"Thanks, Bill." Dipper looked out to the sky and the ocean and the jungle. "Can we go out now? I want to go on an adventure." 

"Sure, let's go!" Bill jumped up and Dipper followed suit. "Hold on." Dipper moved to the back of Bill, wrapping his arms around the boy's torso. It was exactly what Bill wanted and it felt so good. "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Dipper held on, all worries leaving him as Bill took off into the air. He laughed, forgetting all about his problems. And Bill laughed because Dipper was forgetting everything but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they all sound childish, but they're kids and I tried to write them like they're age. I'm bad at watching children so I'm not sure if I got that right :P   
> Hope you liked it!


	10. The Princess and the Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has been working all his life to open his restaurant and he thinks his dreams are finally coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I had some writers block with this one. I should have another one finished by Monday.  
> Also, Gideon and Bud are not related in this story.

Two children, both around 9, sat on the floor. One was a girl named Mabel, holding onto her pig like a stuffed animal and listening intently to a story being told. The other was a boy named Dipper, absorbing every word of the book being read. The man reading the story to them was Dipper's Uncle Stanford, and as he did so he repaired a little clock. 

"The Princess, not quite sure on her decision, knelt down and gently picked up the frog. She brought him close to her lips."

"No, don't do it!" Dipper whispered.

"Do it!" Mabel whispered.

Ford turned the page, snickering a bit at the kids. "Then, she placed a big kiss on his lips." Dipper groaned and fell back while Mabel cheered and threw her hands up. "And he turned into a handsome prince."

"Yay, happy ending!" She said.

"I would never kiss a frog, not even to become a prince," Dipper said.

"Are you kidding? All you'd have to do is kiss one frog then do nothing ever again! I would kiss a-hundred frogs to be a princess." Mabel put tons of little kisses on her pig.

"Nope, still wouldn't. And ew." Dipper giggled a bit at his friends actions. They were basically brother and sister, they looked so similar people often mistook them for twins. Stanford always had to fix things for Mabel's uncle, Stanley. Even though they were nowhere in the same league financially, they were still great friends.

"Really, you wouldn't?" Mabel said, looking ready to pounce on Dipper. That's when she charged him while holding the pig. "Come on, kiss it!"

"No!" They giggled and screamed as Mabel chased Dipper around. 

"Woah, what's going on in here?" Stanley asked while walking into the room. Dipper stopped once he came in, but Mabel didn't in time and she crashed into his back. They fell into a fit of giggles as she pushed her pig onto him.

"Hello Stanley, here's that clock you needed fixed," Stanford said as he got up. "Come along Dipper, time to go home." 

"Aw," Dipper pouted. He got up, Mabel holding onto his leg. "Uh, Mabel. Can you let go?"

"Nope, not letting go!" She said. Stanley walked over to her and Stanford walked over to Dipper, each tugging away the respective child. 

"Thank you for fixing that Stanford," Stanley said as he picked up Mabel.

"No problem, you are my best customer after all." Stanford did more than fix things, he also made up attractions for Stanley's Mystery Manor, his home and business. Stanley would try to give Ford more for the hard work he does, but he never accepts it. "Well, we'll see you later. Say bye Dipper."

"Bye Dipper," repeated the boy. They all laughed a bit then said goodbye. 

Once Dipper and Ford got home, Ford tucked Dipper in. "So, you've got any wishes tonight? The stars have finally come out."

"I think you know what I'm going to wish for by now Uncle Ford." Ford gave the boy a smile, such big dreams in such a little thing. Dipper wanted to open his own restaurant, even if it didn't seem possible.

"I know. Good night, little prince." Ford brushed Dipper's bangs back and placed a little kiss on his forehead. 

Once Ford left the room, Dipper got up and went to his window. He closed his eyes and began wishing on every star there was. "Please, please, please." He opened his eyes, and spotted a frog on his windowsill. It croaked, then he screamed and ran to his uncle’s room.

\---

Dipper began working as soon as he could to make money for his restaurant. He took jobs all over the city of New Orleans at different restaurants to make his cooking even better. You could argue he was the best cook in the city, hands down. He worked seven days a week, trying to save as much money as he could to purchase the building he wanted. Mabel and Stan visited him often at his different jobs, giving him large tips to assist him.

He was working his regular shift at a little cafe when Mabel and Stan decided to come. "Dipper!" Mabel cheered as she saw her friend. "It's been so long!" She hugged him and picked him up off the floor.

Dipper laughed at Mabel's antics. "Mabel, it's been a week. And I've got to get back to work." 

She placed her friend down and grabbed the paper Stan was reading. “Mabel, I was reading that,” Stan said in his gravelly voice.

Just then Dipper walked over to the order window and got a plate of sweets for the man. “Here you go Stan, these are my recipe.” Stan took a bit and his annoyed expression melted away into pure bliss. 

Before Stan could thank him, Mabel interjected. “Just look at this! A princess is coming to the city!” Dipper took a look at the paper, trying to humor Mabel and seem interested.

He examined a picture of the princess when her and a servant came off a boat. “Well let's see: ‘Princess Pacifica Elise Northwest will be visiting New Orleans for the celebration of Mardi Gras and will be the guest of honor at…’” He stopped there just to annoy Mabel.

She looked at him expectantly, but he just wore a smug grin. “Oh, I'll finish it! ‘She will be the guest of honor at the Mystery Manor!’ Dipper, a princess is going to stay at my house. I could become a princess!!!”

“That sounds great Mabel, I bet something awesome is going to happen.” Mabel basically was a princess, she was the richest and most beautiful girl in town. Every man vied for her attention and Dipper was sure she'd be able to woo a princess with no problem. “It says in the paper you’re having a party for her arrival.”

Dipper walked around collecting dishes from tables and wiping them down. “Yeah, that's tomorrow and the whole town is invited! I already have my dress and- Dipper you need to come!” She ran to him, hugging him from behind.

“Oh Mabel, I want to but I'll be working here tomorrow night.” He brought the dishes over to the sink and dropped them in there. “I'm so close to my restaurant. I'll only have to work a little while longer until I have enough to buy it.” Mabel sat on a chair, thinking face on. Dipper turned and grew a worried expression. “Mabel, what are you thinking?”

The girl looked towards her uncle, then to what he was eating. She began looking very excited and grabbed a treat from Stan's hand. “Mabel, I was eating that!”

“I've got it!” she said, running up to Dipper. “These are your own recipe, right? How about you make about 1,000 of these for the party?” Dipper was speechless as Mabel ran back to her uncle, taking out his wallet and pulling out more money than Dipper had ever seen. “This will cover baking supplies and pay I think. And maybe a little extra. If you need anymore just tell us.” She forced the money into Dipper’s hand and Dipper grew an expression of pure joy. 

This time he was the one to hug his friend and he almost started crying. “Thank you so much Mabel! When's the party?”

“Tomorrow night!” she said cheerfully. “Come on Stan we've got to go make sure everything is on track for the party.” She tugged him out of his seat while he put down a ten dollar bill and took the plate with him. 

“Thanks you guys!” Dipper called. “This is it, I'm finally getting my restaurant,” he whispered to himself. His dream could finally come true. 

\---

The little bell above the cafe door jingled as a woman walked in. Dipper had just finished putting away his money and telling his boss he couldn't work tomorrow night. He walked out to greet the customer who was wearing a short purple dress and held a parasol. She had blond hair and she seemed to look oddly familiar to the princess from the paper. “How may I help you ma’am?”

“Well I was wondering if I could get a drink-” but she was interrupted by the door opening again and a short man stomping in after her. He had large white hair and was possibly wearing make-up.

“Pacifica, why did you walk away again? I've been trying to keep you on track but you keep running off with a bunch of boys or start dancing to a little street band! We have to get to the Mystery Manor by tonight!” The man had grown red in the face and seemed ready to scream.

Dipper had connected the dots and realized this must be the princess. “Oh Gideon, I was just coming in here to get directions-”

“We're leaving, now!” He grabbed her arm and then nodded to Dipper. “Sorry about that, hun.” Dipper looked on, confused by what just took place. He got called to another table and the thought escaped his mind.

Gideon had picked up the luggage and started on his way again while Pacifica opened her parasol. “No more distractions, we've got to get to-” but he stopped short when he no longer heard Pacifica walking behind him. He turned seeing her being lead into an ally by a strange man. His face paled as he started after her, almost knocking a few people over to get to the princess. 

He made his way next to her as she intently watched a man opening a door. “Oh Gideon, glad you could join us. This is-”

“I don't care who it is, we have to go. So come along.” He tried grabbing her arm again but she was moved out of his grasp.

“Oh, come on sir. How about you lighten up a bit,” said the stranger. Gideon finally got a good look at the man. His right eye was covered with a black eye patch and the other was an electric blue. The man had on a yellow top hat with a large, white eye on it. His pinstripe pants made his legs look far too long. His jacket was yellow and had a distinctive brick pattern on it. Finally, he held a cane that seemed blacker than the night.

Gideon was so shocked by his appearance he dropped the luggage. “W-who are you?”

The man put on a Cheshire grin. “Glad you asked. I am William Cipher, call me Bill, magic expert and I'm here to read your fortunes.” 

“Come on Gideon, he knows a lot. I think it'll be fun,” she said, giving him a little nudge. 

Gideon once again looked towards the man, unsure of what to do. He leaned over to the girl and whispered, "Pacifica, he's obviously lying, some kind of fake magic man."

“Now I wouldn't say that, I've never had a dissatisfied customer," he said, showing he heard the little whisper. "I promise, you won't be disappointed.” Bill held out his hand, Gideon looking at it warily. 

Pacifica gave him a little smirk. "What, are you afraid?" After that, he took Bill's hand immediately and a smile grew across the man's face.

“Please, come in.” Pacifica went first, followed by Gideon, and finally Bill who with a snap of his fingers shut the door. 

\---

The party was in full swing and one of the biggest the Mystery Manor had ever thrown. Everyone from town was there, enjoying the festivities taking place. Dipper had a large table set up with an elegant table cloth on top. He made hundreds of sweets, and from the looks of it they would be gone before the night's end. 

All he had to do was find Bud Gleeful and tell him he could purchase that warehouse, and everything would be set for him to start the project. Dipper looked on, spotting Mabel pacing back in forth in her large pink dress. She looked even more like a princess than usual, makeup done to perfection and tiara on her little head. 

She began walking over to Dipper as she waved to some guests from across the room. Her elegant smile was replaced by a look of pure nervousness when she looked back towards Dipper. "Dipppeeeerrrr!!! Where is she? She was upstairs and do you think she's going to not come to the party?"

"No Mabel, of course not! She's definitely going to come. Just give it time." Dipper tried relaxing his friend down by passing her a cookie and she ate half of it in one bite.

"Oh my, these are delicious!" She cheered. "I'd say this is the best batch you made yet!" She finished the cookie then took a handful more.

Dipper tried restricting her and taking a few away. "Thank you, and you're not just saying that cause your completely nervous, right?" He hoped the answer was yes.

Mabel took a deep breath in. "Sorry Dip, I'm just nervous. And those are really good," she said, reassuring her friend. "Why are you wearing a waiter costume by the way? This is a masquerade?" 

"I am wearing a costume! I don't have waiter clothes nearly as nice as this!" They both laughed, Mabel becoming a bit more at ease. 

"Okay, well I guess-," but she was but off by a big voice announcing the next guest.

"Now introducing Princess Pacifica Elise Northwest." The girl stood at the top of the stairs in an elegant purple dress with diamonds encrusted on it. She slowly walked down to meet Mabel at the bottom, and Mabel put on her best flirtatious smile. They began dancing, Mabel smiling every time she looked Dipper's way.

Dipper looked on, enjoying seeing his friend so happy and swaying to the music. "Lovely party, isn't it, Dipper?" Dipper recognized that voice anywhere.

"Mr.Gleeful! Oh, yes it is. How are you?" The large man was wearing a donkey costume, his signature pin of a star with an eye on his right side. 

"I am very well today, we got a bid on that warehouse you've been looking to buy." Dipper's heart stopped, he couldn't believe this.

"Did you not get my message that I have the money? I got all of it Mr.Gleeful." His eyes were pleading, he needed this.

"Well, I'm sorry Dipper but the man who offered said he would pay the full and in cash."

"But you know how hard I worked! I've spent so much of my time working at so many places, and I've finally got enough." 

"Yes, and that shows how great a server you are. Think about what I'd be depriving the restaurants of this city of if I took away one of their greatest helps. Don't worry Dipper, I just feel like this isn't the thing for a man of your, background." Bud took a handful of treats, turning in his heel. "These are delicious, and you look perfect in that waiter's outfit. Good night!" He walked into the crowd, leaving Dipper stunned. 

"Wait, Mr.Gleeful!" But he was pushed aside on his route to the man, causing him to fall back. He knocked right into the table, spilling all the food just as the song ended. Mabel started walking over after the song, Princess Pacifica and her walking arm and arm. 

"Dipper, I’d like to introduce you to... Oh, what happened?" Mabel left the girl, going to her friends side.

"Nothing, it's fine. I'll just clean this up and leave. I'm sorry, Mabs..." He continued picking everything up, but Mabel got down and stopped him. 

"Come on, let's go clean you up. I'll see if Stan has anything for you to wear." Dipper allowed himself to be pulled up, slowly being lead by his friend up the staircase. 

"Feel better, hun!" He heard the princess call. He looked back, seeing her give a little wink at him. He brushed everything that just happened aside, too distraught to think.

\---

Dipper told Mabel everything as he cleaned up and she fixed one of Stan's old costumes to fight Dipper. She was so good at sewing she got it down in ten minutes flat. "Mr.Gleeful! Why that, that... Ass!" Dipper smirked a little, the same word on his mind. "Here, throw these on," she said, throwing a shirt and some pants over. She walked over to a closet, opening it and looking through. "I'm really sorry Dipper, I know how much you wanted your restaurant."

"...It's fine, Mabs. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Dipper said sadly, all the pain still there and cutting through him like knives.

"There must be other places to open up, I'll even help you find them. But for tonight, please try to enjoy the rest of the party." She closed the closet, walking over with a small object in hand. Dipper came out from behind the dresser, cleaned up and looking like royalty. "Dipper, you look so handsome," Mabel said, her voice completely sincere.

She put the crown on his head and then grabbed a jacket she was fixing. She put it on him and smiled. "Remember when we were little, playing Prince and Princess."

Dipper smiled back at the memory, him and his friend without a care in the world. "Yeah, and it's finally coming true for you. I'm so happy for you Mabel." 

"Thanks Dip, and I know your dream will come true too. Just you wait." She went up on her tiptoes and gave Dipper a little kiss on the forehead. "Well, back into the field. Wish me luck," she said as she hoisted up her dress.

That got a giggle out of Dipper, "Good luck." Once Mabel left, he took off the crown and placed it on the table. He walked out to the balcony, humming and then singing a little song. “I was almost there, almost there…”

"You have a lovely voice," he heard from the back of the room. He turned seeing a man in the doorway of Mabel's room. "But why aren't you at the party, Prince? I'm sure you'd be the most dashing one there." The man entered the room, picking up the crown and walking towards Dipper.

"Thank you, but why are you up here?" Dipper felt strange around this man, yet somewhat entranced by him.

"I was just looking for a friend who ran off, she should be somewhere. But let's not talk about that now." The man placed the crown on the railing Dipper was testing on. "Let's fix you up." He slowly buttoned up Dipper's jacket, the boy not finding any strength to resist. "And you'll need this," he said, picking up the crown and placing it on the boy's head. "Better?"

Dipper slowly nodded and responded with a, "Thank you." The man's eye was mesmerizing, and he felt very hot at the moment. "I'll keep an eye out for your friend."

"Thanks, and I'll keep an eye out for you. Enjoy the party, Prince." The man walked out of the room, counting his search through the house. 

"Who was that?" the boy wondered aloud.

"The sickest, most despicable man alive," he heard a female voice say. Dipped looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Over here.” He looked toward the balcony, a little frog on the side.

Dipper began laughing and he brought his hand to his face. “That's it, I'm losing it! I'm heading things now. Do you think I'm crazy?” he looked to the frog and asked.

“You seem pretty sane to me.” That's when the boy lost it.

“Ahhhh!” He stumbled back into the room, hitting the bookshelf. Once he hit it a book fell off the top and hit him on the head. “Ow.” He picked up the book, ready to throw it at the frog who had made it into the room. 

“Wait! Wait, listen. I'm the princess!” The frog stood up on her legs and held her hands up in a defensive stance. “That guy that just came in here turned me into this!” 

Dipper brought the book down, looking at the frog questioningly. “What do you mean?” He did find it weird that this animal could talk, and sounded like the princess he saw at the cafe.

“That magic man turned me into this! He took some of my blood and gave it to my servant who is dancing with your friend downstairs. Now he looks like me and I'm stuck like this!!!” She whined.

Dipper was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know what to do, he was never faced with a problem like this. He looked to his hands, seeing the book he was holding. ‘The Princess and the Frog,’ he thought to himself. “I've got it! Look.” He showed the book to the frog. “I can get my friend Mabel to kiss you and I bet you'd turn back!”

Just then they heard footsteps coming down the hall. “There's no time to go get her. You can do it!”

“What, I don't think it would work-”

“I can give you the money for your restaurant! Once I marry Mabel, I'll give you all you need.” Dipper didn't know what to do, he looked down to the book and then the frog. The footsteps were getting louder, he could hear the voice of the man calling for the girl.

Dipper went down, picking up the frog. Mentally preparing himself, he got ready. “Wait, don't kiss her!” The man had made it to the room, and he stood in the doorway with an aggravated look on his face. 

“Oh, for the love of!” Pacifica jumped at him, lips pushing onto his. Dipper felt weird, like he was shrinking. It felt like his body was changing, his legs getting longer and and arms shorter. It felt like it was taking forever, but it really only took seconds. When it stopped he was on the floor, he was cold and sticky. He looked down, seeing his skin was green and his body in a new form.

“Aaahhhhhh!!! What just happened?!” He was too distraught to notice Bill getting closer. “What did you do to me?!” he yelled to the girl.

“I thought it would work! I didn't think- Hey!" Bill picked her, making a jar appear out of thin air and putting her inside.

Dipper watched as the man turned to him and he tried to run but his new body was very different from his other. He made it a few steps before he slipped on the slimy substance coming off of his body. "Don't worry little Prince, you'll be back to normal soon." Bill picked him up and dropped him inside.

"Ahh!" Dipper fell right on top of Pacifica, and then Bill closed the jar. Pacifica threw Dipper off of her and then looked toward the magic man. "Listen, you peasant! I don't have to be treated like this. I demand you turn me back at once!”

“No can do princess. With that little friend of yours, Gideon was it, masquerading as you we’ll have the Mystery Manor’s fortune in no time!”

“You can't do this! We'll be able to stop you," Dipper actually sounded authoritive and seemed to have a bit of a tone.

"Oh, really little froggy? Cause I don't think you'll be able to do anything," Bill snapped his fingers and both Dipper and Pacifica fell asleep next to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just put in that ending really quick, sorry if it was rushed. Hope you liked it!


	11. Alice in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a wonderful imagination and dreams to find a place that's more exciting than his world. What happens when he sees a rabbit on his hind legs and can talk? He follows it of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based of the character traits from Reverse Falls because I thought it would be cute like this. Also, there's a jump in the story from adorable and funny to kind of creepy, just warning you. Tell me what you guys think!

Will sat up in a tree, lazily picking the petals off of flowers and enjoying the nice spring day. He was hiding from his tutor, why would anyone want to learn about some stupid history? He looked at some sunlight peeping through a hole in the leaves, making them appear an emerald color. He did a little sigh, bringing his hand up to a little daisy crown he made. He thought this world was beautiful, but it would be so much better with all of his ideas. 

‘All the animals would wear clothes and talk and walk around,’ he thought to himself. ‘No one would be normal like here, they would all be interesting and fun and use magic. People would want to have fun all the time, and this place would be called…’ “Wonderland,” he said aloud to himself. He did a little sigh, enjoying the idea of such a place. 

He closed his eyes, imagining this new world. Then he heard a sound, a faint sound. Almost like a ticking of a clock. He looked around until he spotted something, a rabbit. But this rabbit wore glasses and held a large watch in his six fingered paw. He was hopping somewhere, and at a very fast pace. “I'm late, I'm late!” he heard it say.

Will saw this as his chance, maybe this little rabbit could tell him where a new world was! “Wait, Mr.Rabbit!” Will called as he jumped out of the tree. He chased the rabbit by the pond and then through a little field of flowers until he finally saw the little thing scamper through a tiny hole in the side of a hill. Will gently got down on his hands and knees, trying not to dirty his baby blue outfit too much. 

“Well, I guess I'll just have to follow him.” Will began inching through the hole, getting his whole body inside and continuing on the dark path. “Oh Mr.Rabbit! Where did you go?” Will kept going, until there was no longer any ground and he fell down the rabbit hole. 

\---

When Will finally landed he was shocked to be outside and not deeper inside the hole. “Maybe I've made it to the other side of the world?” He had landed in a field of beautiful daisies, all of them lightly holding him like a little bed. He brought a hand to his head, realizing his crown had fallen off. “Now where did that rabbit go?” He asked aloud as he sat up. He noticed a little ways ahead the daisies being pushed aside and a pair of large ears just above their tops. “Mr.Rabbit, please wait!” Will got up and ran after the creature, eventually chasing him into the forest. Will needed to catch his breath, so he found a little log to sit on. 

“Hey!” Said someone from inside the log.

“Oh my, I'm sorry,” Will said. He didn't think anyone would be able to fit into a tiny log like that. Someone crawled out of the left end of the log, at first they were on there hands and knees but when he stood erect he was taller than Will. He had dark skin and brown hair and wore a funny little propeller hat. Will thought this was funny, but then another person came out of the other side of the log. He was taller than the first and had blond hair.

“No problem, young man! Let me introduce myself. I am Nate,” he said as he bowed.

“And I'm Lee!” Said the blond.

“Otherwise known as Tweedle Dumb-”

“And Tweedledee!” The blond finished.

Will clapped a little. “How wonderful! I was wondering if you could tell me where the White Rabbit was going. I seem to have lost his trail.”

“A rabbit? Well there's a rabbit a little ways down this path,” said Tweedledee as he pointed behind himself.

“I think he’s that way,” corrected Tweedle Dumb, pointing in the opposite direction.

“Nnnooooo, it's that way.”

“The other way, I remember last time we visited him.”

“What are you talking about, we never leave our log! We've never visited anyone.”

“We just went there a week ago.”

“Did not.”

“Did so.”

“Did not!”

“Did so!” 

“DID NOT!”

“DID-”

“Excuse me, gentleman,” Will tried to politely interrupt. “But which way is it?” They pointed in opposite directions and Will was getting very confused. “Tweedle Dumb, Tweedledee, I really need your help-”

“I'm Tweedle Dumb,” said Lee. 

“No, I am!” shouted Nate.

“We have been over this!”

“No we haven't!”

“Thank you for your help,” Will said quietly and walked off down the path in front of him, their voices still arguing in the distance. He continued on his journey until he came upon a strange party. “Excuse me, is anyone here?”

“Why yes little boy!” greeted a grown woman who was coming out from under the table. She wore mismatched clothing items of bright colors and a large hat atop her head. “Oh, don't be a stranger, come in!” she cheered as she ushered the boy into a large seat at the head of the table. 

“Oh, well thank you for your hospitality, but why were you under the table?” This land just kept getting stranger, Will didn't know what to think of it.

“Well I was looking for my friend! I'm not sure where he went…” Just then the woman ducked under the table again, this time coming back up with a rabbit. “Here he is!” she exclaimed with a victorious smile on her face. 

“Hatter, put me down,” the rabbit said.

“No problem!” She placed him in a seat and she sat next to him, both of their attentions turning to Will. “So my name is Mabel! What's your name little boy? Let me guess... Truman!"

"Well, no actually, it's Will-,"

"Oh, Will, what a lovely name! Here have some tea!” she said as she poured him a bit for a little teapot. “I just love tea parties!”

“Thank you, me too,” Will said shyly as he took a sip from his tea. The table they sat at was long, winding in all different directions. Different kinds of tea cups and kettles lined it and there were hundreds of treats to go perfectly with the drink. A light fog hung above the area, he assumed it was because of all the steam from the tea. “I was wondering if you could help me find a rabbit.”

The woman pointed down to her friend. “Found one! Now what do I win?”

“That's actually not the rabbit I was talking about. The one I mean has white fur and glasses and carries a large watch.” The rabbit who was sitting next to him almost looked like the other, aside from having no glasses and little brown spots on his fur they were almost identical. 

“Six fingers on one paw?” The hare asked.

Will was shocked. “Why yes, indeed. Do you know him?”

“That little guy is my brother. He works for the King of Hearts.” He chuckled at that. “Of course he would get to, and not me. He always gets what he wants.” And then he downed his whole cup of tea in one go. “Hatter, fill me up.”

“Gladly!” she said as she poured him another cup. “Are you going to go to the castle to find that little bunny?” she asked Will.

“Well that's my plan. Do you by any chance have directions?” Will asked, then took another sip of his tea. 

“Do I!” The woman took off her hat and reached inside. She laid out the whole thing and it took up half of the table. Will had no idea Wonderland was so big. “All you do is take a left here, then a right, and then a right again! Cross this river, turn at a fifty degree angle, do a little jig here, then just keep walking on straight! Got it?”

Will looked down to the map, completely perplexed by everything he just heard. “Um…”

“I'll take that as a yes!” The Hatter stood Will up and passed him his cup. “So head out this gate, follow my directions and you'll be there in no time! And don't be such a stranger, try to visit once in awhile!” She picked up a handful of cookies and put them in Will's hand. 

“Say hi to my brother for me, will ya?” he heard the hare call. 

“Goodbye little boy!” the Hatter called as she closed the gate behind him. Will knew it would be rude to go back once they already said goodbye, so he continued on his way. He walked for what felt like hours, becoming more tired and seeing even stranger and stranger things. He always felt like he was taking the wrong turn, and whenever he tried to go back the path would always change. 

Just as he felt like he was about to collapse, he thought he saw the rabbit again. He followed it to an opening in the forest line, strangely it was shaped like a heart. He slowly walked through, collapsing soon after he saw some people that he hoped would come and help him. Just as he heard people start to run over, he blacked out.

\---

When Will woke up again he was lying in a cold cell, a small blanket on his back. He figured he should get up and get a handle on his situation, no matter how weird it was. He walked toward the bars of the cell, finding they were not straight up and down but wavy and zig-zagged and all sorts of patterns. ‘How will I ever find the rabbit from in here?’ he thought to himself.

“Ahem!” he heard a voice say. Will looked toward the owner, just blanching at how strange he looked. The man in question was a playing card, and behind him were nine other cards. “The King would like to have a word with you, William.” 

“H-how do you know my name?” the boy asked. He was frightened, who was this King?

“The White Rabbit of the court told us,” said the head card as he unlocked the door. Once Will walked out he was surrounded by the ten, and they kept a tight circular shape as they walked through the castle. Will couldn't see much due to the height of the cards, but he noticed the King had something for the color red. A large pair of doors opened, and then there was a trumpet blast.

“Introducing, the boy William Cipher.” That voice sounded oddly familiar, why it was the White Rabbit! The cards moved aside to allow Will to be seen.

“Mr.Rabbit, I have been looking everywhere for you!” Will was smiling as he looked toward the rabbit, but the smile soon faded when he noticed the nervous look on his face. The rabbit motioned with his eyes and Will looked over to see a man sitting on a throne. The rabbit did a small bow, and Will caught on and bowed to the man. This all seemed like one big game to him so he added on with a giggle, “Your majesty.” 

The King looked down towards the rabbit, giving some kind of nod. “Guards! You may leave,” the King commanded. Will shrunk a bit at the large voice, the man seemed so forceful. Once the guards saluted and exited, the King looked down to Will. “Hello William, how are you liking Wonderland?” Will relaxed a bit now that the voice was calm, and he put a smile back on his face.

“It's very beautiful, but I have so many questions! Like how do you get here, and why is everything so confusing, and how come-” but the King held up his hand and the boy stopped.

The man laughed, enjoying the child's innocence. “So many questions for such a small thing. How about you come over here and I'll answer any question your heart desires.” 

“Okay…” the boy said as he made his way toward the throne. The rabbit quickly pushed over a chair and put it next to the Kings. “Thank you. Oh, how do you know my name?” The boy still wondered how the rabbit learned his name, he may have said it once or twice in Wonderland but the rabbit was never there.

“Well,” the little rabbit began. “I've heard you say it before when I was up on the surface.”

“But how could you have heard it? The first time I've ever seen you was today and I never told you my name.” The rabbit was about to answer but the King beat him to it.

“He’s been up there before,” the King said quickly. He enjoyed how the boy looked at him and wanted it to continue.

“Oh, why do you come up? I think that world is so boring,” Will said as he looked back to the rabbit. The King let out a bit of a huff and crossed his arms, angered the boy was not paying attention to him.

“I usually go up there to find things for my King.” The rabbit was trying to smile so Will could not see his nervousness. The King was getting angry and they did not need a temper tantrum.

“What were you looking for?” Will said, eyes full of curiosity. He was nearly off of the chair with the way he was leaning on it. 

“You,” he heard the King say. Will quickly turned around, seeing the King soften a bit at his expression.

“What do you mean, me?” He asked. He felt weird right now, like he shouldn't be here. 

The King took a deep breath, snapping his fingers at the White Rabbit. He scampered off, leaving them alone. “I mean you, Will. You are a special child, and that's what I wanted. I sent the White Rabbit to go looking for someone with a beautiful face and an amazing imagination.” The King slowly brushed Will’s bangs away from his face, but the boy receded at the touch. 

“Your perfect, and I had to bring you to Wonderland to rule by me. I wanted to make sure you would never lose that beautiful spark of yours so I took you away from that boring world and brought you here. I knew you'd follow the rabbit once you saw him, and I figured now was as good a time as any to bring you.” The King had a smile on his face, it was gentle and kind but Will felt like something was off about this whole thing.

“Thank you, but I don't want to stay here. I have to get home before people start to worry.” The boy was about to stand, but the King sent him a nasty glare. ‘Maybe just wait a little bit longer,’ the boy thought.

“William, you will stay here whether you like it or not. You will grow in grace and beauty while in my court and when the time comes you will rule by me.” Will didn't know how to feel, he brought his legs to his chest and buried his head in his hands. “I did not like the world you were in before, it was horribly lackluster and slow. Here, everything is exciting and fun, perfect for a boy like you.”

The man stood up, taking off his large, red cape. He lifted up Will’s chin, seeing how the boy had been silently crying. He put the cape on the back of Will's neck and then clipped it in the front. “Think about it, you'll get everything you want, get to grow up in a castle, and get enough love to last a lifetime.” He slowly got the boy to stand, then placed a kiss on his forehead. The man got an idea, using a bit of his magic in front of the boy. 

Will stopped sniffling and instead looked at the magic in awe. The King had created a little crown of daisies, Will’s favorite. “May I?” The man asked. Will nodded, lowering his head and allowing the King to put it on him.

“How did you know?” The boy asked, feeling the crown lightly. A small smile had made its way onto his face.

“The White Rabbit.” Will smiled, the King glad he could get that out of the boy. “You can call me Dipper, by the way.”

“Okay. Dipper, can I ask you one more question?” The innocence of the child made the King’s heart melt, so did the boys pure imagination and perfect face.

“That was a question.” The boy laughed a little at that and the King smiled. “Yes, of course William.”

“Can I go home?” He felt like he needed to try, to see if maybe one last time would change his mind.

“You are home now, in Wonderland.” The man got on his knee, then brought the boy in close for a hug. 

\---

Will would go to bed, always hoping to wake up like this was some kind of bad dream. He would awaken after a night of dreaming that he found his way home, but then start crying and trying to imagine what the other world was like. The King would wake up, hold Will in his arms until he stopped crying, and then magically make his love a little crown of daisies. 

Will tried escaping anyway he could, out the windows, through the moat, even just walking out the front gates. But the guards would always catch him, surround him and then bring him back to the castle to be presented to the King. Each time the King would scold him, like an adult talking to a child. As time went on this happened less and less, escape always on Will's mind but losing the courage to attempt it.

Eventually, Will learned to live in Wonderland with the King. He did grow into a handsome young man, one Dipper was proud to call his husband. He always kept the childishness that Dipper meant to preserve, something that pure had to be cultivated and nurtured in a place like Wonderland. It got harder for Will to remember his old life, the only thing he could recall were the lovely daisy crowns he always made. 

One day while walking arm and arm with the King through the garden, Will spotted a patch of daisies. The King laughed as Will scooped down to pick them up, happy with his decision to plant them. As Dipper went to sit, Will continued through the patch only to find a small hole when he looked up. It seemed like an ordinary rabbit hole, but through it was another world. It was a whole field of daisies, Will was attracted to this world like magnet. He was about to climb through when the King shook his shoulder, and Will stood as expected. 

When Will went again to the patch of flowers, the hole was blocked up and the daisies no longer there. They were instead replaced by rose bushes. The next time Will asked for a crown of daisies, the King acted like there never was such a flower and instead made him a crown of roses. Will reluctantly put it on, putting a fake smile on to please his King. The King would caress Will's perfect face, and think of the beauty he was preserving when he decided to keep that small boy in Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on winter break now and should have a lot of time to write! I'm planning on doing the Nutcracker (a little Holliday treat), Casper, and the Spider and the Fly. My list is much longer, so don't worry if one you requested isn't up here. :)


	12. The Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A version of the Nutcracker with Gravity Falls characters. Sorry, I just really couldn't think of a summary. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a write a holiday treat for everyone and I was surprised how fast I was able to get it out! Happy holidays!

The Pines Mansion looked like a scene from a fairytale, snow lightly falling upon the house and each window alight with candles. Dipper and Mabel, both fifteen years of age, were readying for their families annual Christmas party. Mabel wore an elegant pink dress and Dipper a dapper black tuxedo. They had come to the age where they needed to be shown off, displayed for future marriage purposes.

Although they are old enough and expected to behave like adults, they never really did. "Mabel, get back here with my book!" Dipper said as he chased his sister down the staircase. 

"Nope, definitely not bro-bro! You have to get out of these little fantasies!" Mabel teased.

"Oh, and what about you? You were just daydreaming about your perfect suitor, don't you deny it!" Mabel started giggling as she ran through the kitchen, bumping right into their butler Soos.

"Oh Soos, sorry! I was just teasing with Dipper," she said as the boy made his way to her side.

"No problem, dogs. Just get out all that energy now before the party!" he said as he ruffled their hair. The kids left the room slowly, but the chase began again as soon as they got to the dining room. 

"Mabel!!!" And then there was a knock at the door. Mabel solemnly passed Dipper his book, and he accepted it. The party was beginning, it was going to be a whole night of cheek pinching, suitors, and fruit cake. What they didn't expect was the magic that followed...

\---

Dipper and Mabel had been perfectly behaved all night, maybe an occasional elbowing just for a little fun but nothing too great. They were waiting for their uncles to get there, Stanford and Stanley Pines. They always gave them the best gifts each year, they even seemed to be magical.

The two men finally arrived, taking off their coats and top hats and handing them to Soos. They brushed the invisible dust off themselves and then straightened their ties. Stanford held a rectangular box while Stanley held a bit more of a square. 

"Stanley, Stanford!" Mabel greeted as she jumped into Stanley's arms and then Stanford's.

"Great to see you too sweetie. Here's your present," Stanley said as he gave the gift to his great niece. Her face lit up with joy, until Stan said, "But wait for your brother to open his too."

Dipper walked over to the men, greeting each of them. "Hello Stanford, hello Stanley," he said as he gave each a handshake. The two older twins have each other a sly look, afterwards taking Dipper into a three-way hug. "Okay, kind of tight."

They all laughed, Stanford passing his box to Dipper. "Merry Christmas, Dipper. How about we go to the living room to open the gifts?" Dipper and Mabel slowly walked over, both giving each other excited looks as they did so.

"Oh, what could mine be??? Maybe a new dress, or more yarn, or a friend for Waddles!” Her mind was racing with different ideas for her present, her uncle's got her something special and amazing each year.

“Just open it stupid,” Dipper said with a laugh. Mabel shoved him then unwrapped the box. She opened it, then gasped in delight.

“No way!!! A grappling hook!” That had drawn over some strange looks from fellow party goers. “Oh, Dipper, this must be yours. I mean it's far too boyish for my taste,” she said as she slipped it underneath her dress. She didn't notice the dark skin stranger watching her from the corner. “Well, go ahead, open yours.”

Dipper expected nothing less from Mabel's gift, Stanford was an inventor and could make almost anything. The uncles both looked at each other, smiling as Dipper opened his gift. The boy opened the box, a small smile spreading across his face at the beauty before him. It was a nutcracker, handmade and painted to perfection. It was yellow, not the traditional color but still beautiful. He brought it close to his chest, holding it like a child.

Both Dipper and Mabel stood, enough time for the stranger to walk over. “Hello, I am Mermando. And I believe you are Mabel and Dipper Pines?”

Mabel looked towards Dipper, barely able to contain her excitement. Then she put on her best straight face, and answered with a dignified, “Yes, that is correct.”

The boy smiled at her, he seemed to be about her age. “Would you like to go and chat with me?” he asked Mabel.

“Why of course,” she said in that fake voice once more. The boy was trying hard not to laugh and once they began walking Mabel spoke again. “Wanna go use my grappling hook?”

The boy finally let out his giggles, answering with a, “Definitely.” Mabel’s smile grew, she took the boy's arm and they ran off into the sea of people. Dipper shook his head, then walked over to the couch where he held his nutcracker like a baby. Both of his uncles had walked up to Dipper, each taking a seat on either side of the boy.

“Do you like it? I made it myself,” Stanford said. But he heard his brother grumble a bit. “And Stanley chopped the wood.” Dipper laughed at his uncles, enjoying the one of few times he gets to see them a year.

“I love it, it's perfect. Did you see that boy Mabel ran off with?” Dipper said, wanting to see his uncle’s response.

“You bet I did, and if he tries anything I'll take that accent of his and shove it right up his-” but Stanley was abruptly cut off by Stanford.

“He seems like a nice gentleman,” Stanford said as he gave his brother a look. “But if he does try anything, I have a few inventions I've been meaning to try out, if you get what I mean,” he whispered to Dipper. The boy laughed, amused by both of his uncles. “So do you have your eye on any girls here?”

“No, not really,” Dipper said, purposefully keeping his eyes down toward his nutcracker.

“Any boys?” Stanley said as he elbowed Dipper.

The boy smiled, looking up this time. “Not any that come to mind.” Stanley looked toward Ford, idea brewing.

“Well then I'm sure you won't mind a dance with me,” Stanley said as he took the Nutcracker from Dipper’s hands and passed it to Ford.

“Stanley, I'm too old for this,” Dipper whined as his uncle pulled him up.

“Nah, you’re never too old to party. Or waltz, or whatever.” They made their way to the edge of the circle, both in the position to lead the dance. Ford chuckled to himself, standing up to get a better view. 

The song began, both Dipper and Stan starting off strong. As the song progressed Stan began to lose his footing a bit due to the tempo increase. Dipper instead went faster, enjoying his uncle’s expression at the challenge. They both speed up, finally moving at the same pace as they both giggled themselves silly. Ford watched, not knowing of the two teenagers who were running toward his back.

Mabel and Mermando both stopped once they hit Ford, and though the man didn't fall down he still dropped the precious Nutcracker. Dipper stopped his dancing, joyous expression replaced with one of sadness. “Oh no!” He said as he scooped up the thing. The arm had fallen off and he looked toward Stanford with despair. 

“Now Dipper, I can fix it.” Dipper gave Ford the broken object, the older studying it carefully. “May I have your bow tie?” Dipper immediately took it off, giving it to the man. He created a little sling for the thing so it's arm seemed to still be connected. Dipper looked relieved as Stanford gave him back the Nutcracker. “I'll be able to come back tomorrow and fix it up.”

“Thank you great uncle Ford,” Dipper said as he hugged his uncle. Stan walked over, also giving the boy a hug. “That was a wonderful dance Stan, thank you.” 

“No problem, kid. Just wait, things always get better,” Stan reassured the boy. Dipper looked to his Nutcracker, believing what his uncle said.

\---

Mabel had gotten to know Mermando quite well that night, they seemed to be perfect for one another. Their parents talked, hitting it off instantly. They could tell there were wedding bells in the future. Dipper, on the other hand, didn't want that. All he needed was a book, the couch, and his new Nutcracker.

Dipper read that night after the party, eventually falling asleep with his book in his hands. Dipper awoke as the clock struck twelve, he looked to the table where his Nutcracker should be but he wasn't there. He looked toward the floor, bringing his feet up to his chest as he saw mice crawling around. He stood up, about to run and get Soos or anybody, but he began to feel himself shrink. He kept getting smaller and smaller, the world around him getting bigger.

The Christmas tree was now more than twenty times his height! The couch would be impossible to get back onto with his size. He looked toward the mice again, noting how they really didn't seem to be mice. More like children, all in mice onesies running around. Once he was their height, they all looked towards him. He put on a sheepish smile, uttering one word: “Hello.” 

All the mice went nuts, running towards him and picking him up off the floor. He tried to get away but more and more came, keeping him immobile as they carried him toward a crack in the molding of the wall. “Now wait, please don't do anything to-” but he was interrupted by a strong voice.

“Halt!” All the mice stopped, and Dipper did a sigh of relief because he was too close to that little opening. He looked towards the voice, jaw dropping down. “What are you doing with the Prince of this castle?” asked the man. He wore a yellow soldier outfit, he also had a funny hat and a long beard. 

“Is that? My Nutcracker!” Dipper reached out toward the toy now turned kind of man, but the mice were at work again. “No, no!” They pushed him through the little crack, more on the other side to carry him once more. He stopped struggling, looking back to see mice being pushed out of the way by his faithful Nutcracker. He had rounded up his troops, and they were fighting valiantly against the opposing forces.

Dipper noticed that the world they were in seemed to be made of ice, everything twinkled in an eerie way. The mice continued on, carrying him into what he thought was a castle. “Dipper!” he heard the Nutcracker say. He was running, and about to make it through the doors of the castle but they closed. 

“Nutcracker! No…” Dipper said, the mice finally letting him out of their grasp. All he did was lay on the floor, surrounded by the tiny creatures, sad his valiant Nutcracker couldn't save him in time. That was until, he heard footsteps. He looked up, seeing a mouse that was bigger than the others. It was still a kid in a onesie, but he seemed to be thirteen.

“My Prince, you have finally come to me. With a little help from my minions of course.” All the little mice cheered, making Dipper stand up. “Now we can be together and rule this land!”

“What are you talking about? I'm not a prince. And who are you?” All he could do was hope his Nutcracker would save him soon.

“Well I am Gideon, Mouse King,” said the boy as he bowed. “And, I shouldn't have to be telling you this, but you are Prince Pines, next in line for the throne of the big world. It was prophesied one day you would be shrunken down by two powerful wizards and you'd find your true love while in the land of the small. And here I am!”

The boy didn't mean to, but a little giggle came out. “Excuses me, but you are definitely not my true love. I know who I love.” Dipper didn't know what he was saying, but he had this feeling. Like he meet his true love, he just didn't know who.

“Oh, but I've had my eye on you for a long time Prince.” Gideon snapped and his little mice grabbed Dipper’s arms and legs. He struggled to get out as the Mouse King caressed his face. “You are perfect, and meant to rule by me. Now you can either agree now and please me, or be sent to the dungeon until you have the right... set of mind.”

Dipper thought for a minute, thinking of the best means of escape. But then the physical side of his thought process took over. He spit right in the boy’s face, enjoying the disgusted look he got. “I'll never join you, for as long as I live.”

Gideon at first looked enraged, but then he laughed. “Don't worry, you'll come around. They always do,” he said as he placed a kiss on the boys check. Dipper receded at the cold lips on his face, but he supposed he would have to get used to the cold. “Chain him to the wall, and make sure he's uncomfortable,” Gideon said, which was followed by a little series of mouse squeaks and laughs.

\--- 

Dipper laid on the cold bed in his cell, there was no blankets or anything. The chains made his hands feel about ready to fall off, he didn't even think he’d been there that long. He sneezed feeling ready to go to sleep and possibly never wake up. ‘Maybe they wear those onesies to keep warm,’ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to drift off, he heard explosions. Like cannon shots coming from the outside.

He couldn't move, but he heard the large front gate of the castle fall down with a crash! He told himself to wait, just stay awake a little bit longer. The noises became louder, he heard them approaching the dungeon at a quick pace. The final door was blown open, light coming in through the doorway. 

Dipper looked up, seeing the Nutcracker with his sword ready. “Nutcracker, you came for me,” he said, his voice weak from the cold. The man used his sword, cutting the bars made of ice. He then entered the cell, delicately cutting the chains off of Dipper. He picked the boy up bridal style, and Dipper was pleased to find he was warm. He leaned into the toy, enjoying the heat.

“I'm sorry I could not come earlier, my prince. His forces were surprisingly strong.” They made their way out of the dungeon, out a few more hallways and into the main room. “Do you need anything before we leave this place?” he asked the boy, stopping to make sure he didn't want a blanket or something for the ride home.

The boy shook his head, looking up to the Nutcracker with admiration. Just as the Nutcracker smiled down to the boy, a sword was sent through him. Dipper watched in horror as the thing he loved fell to its knees at the hands of the Mouse King.

“Finally, now that that stupid Nutcracker is out of the way, we can be together Prince.” Gideon went down, scooping the boy into his ice cold arms.

Dipper had began crying, tears forming in his eyes. “No, no, no!” He struggled against the boy, somehow seeming larger than him. 

“Oh stop it, you baby!” Just as the King was about to take Dipper up to another area of the castle, he heard something stand behind them. He turned, shocked to see the Nutcracker up.

Dipper’s face lit up with emotion, wanting nothing more than to be back in his Nutcracker’s arms. “Nutcracker, please! Help me!” Dipper tried reaching out to the toy, but his arms were shoved down by the King. 

“Oh please!” He placed Dipper on the ground behind him, then faced the Nutcracker as he drew his sword. “How about we settle this once and for all. Whoever wins this fight wins the boy. Got it?”

“Got it. Let me just take off this stupid hat and beard first!” Dipper couldn't help but smile, watching as his Nutcracker throw off the items in question and then draw his sword. “Engard, Mousy!” Gideon grew red in the face, then charged at the Nutcracker. They fought, the Mouse King’s anger and jealousy fueling his battle while love for Dipper pushed the Nutcracker. The toy had finally hit the sword out of Gideon’s hand, enjoying the boys shocked expression. 

He held his sword toward the King who fell flat on his butt. “You must promise never to try and steal the Prince from his home again. Do I make myself clear?” Gideon looked to the side, angered by the loss. “Do I make myself clear,” repeated the Nutcracker, who had raised the tip of his sword to the boy's neck.

“Crystal,” the Mouse King gulped.

“Good, now get out of my sight.” Dipper watched the whole thing, seeing how the Mouse King looked towards him, blowing him a kiss before scampering out of the room. The Nutcracker ran to Dipper, holding his face in between his hands and just looking at it. He once again picked him up bridal style. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just cold.” That got a smile from the Nutcracker. “What about you? You were stabbed right through the chest.” 

“Eh, I'm made of wood. Let's get you home now.” The Nutcracker started his journey back, Dipper in his arms. 

“I wish we could be together…” Dipper cuddled into the warmth, finding a safe comfort in the Nutcracker's arms as he fell asleep.

\---

“You'd be surprised what you get when you wish for something.” Dipper heard this, and he sat upright in his bed. He looked around, realizing he must have left his Nutcracker downstairs. He ran out of the room, running into Soos at the top of the stairs. 

“Good morning, dude! Your uncles are downstairs, you better get dressed first.” Dipper didn't believe he had to change for his uncles, but he walked back to his room, shutting the door and then yanking open all of his drawers. He put on a white button up, then a blue vest on top. He put on some black slacks and then his shoes. He ran down the stairs, skipping the last few steps to arrive right in front of his uncles.

“Hello Stanford, Stanley,” he said, bringing them both in for a hug. The two older men smiled, happy to see them. “Let me just get my Nutcracker for you to fix!” Dipper turned around, looking toward the couch but not seeing the toy there.

Stanford put his hand on Dipper’s shoulder, saying to the boy, “We’ve already fixed it.”

“Really, that's amazing. Where is it?” Neither of his uncles had it, but he finally noticed a boy standing partially behind Stanley. “Hello, who are you?” he said referring to the blond.

“Dipper, this is Bill Cipher. My apprentice.” Stanford moved aside, as did Stanley. Dipper saw him holding the toy, arm all fixed. He looked between the Nutcracker and the boy, not seeing much of a difference aside from the beard and hat on the toy. The boy had on a black tailcoat and a yellow vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes with golden tips.

“Here you go,” Bill said as he gave him the toy. Dipper looked at him, eyes wide as he accepted it. It was the same voice, the same eyes, the same height, the same everything. Their hands brushed, Dipper feeling that same warmth as before. Dipper looked to the doll, almost thinking he saw the mouth curl into a smile. When he looked to Bill, the boy gave him a toothy grin.

“Would you like to sit down?” Dipper asked, hope in his eyes. 

“I would love to. May I?” Bill asked, looking around Dipper to the Stan twins.

“Of course,” they answered in unison. Bill held out his arm, Dipper taking it and guiding him to the couch. He placed the Nutcracker on the table next to the couch, then sat next to Bill.

“I think we did a pretty good job Stanford,” Stanley said as they watched the two.

“Indeed we did.” Stanford watched on, feeling blessed they were able to help Dipper.

“Yup. Well, I'm hungry. Soos, where are you? And what's up with Mabel and that kid?” Stan called as he entered the kitchen. Stanford laughed and shook his head, turning back to the boys before entering the kitchen.

Bill had scooted closer to Dipper and the other imitated the action. “So how old are you?” Dipper asked.

“Sixteen, what about you?” Bill smiled, putting his hand on Dipper’s.

“Fifteen. Are you an inventor?” If he was apprenticing with Ford, he had to be talented.

“Yes, I also practice a little bit of magic. A little bit of sword fighting with Stanley, too,” he said, grinning at the boy’s wonder filled expression. “How was your Christmas?” He and Dipper were now mere inches away.

“Very great,” he said, closing the gap between them. 

“Did you get what you wished for?” he asked as he put his arm around Dipper’s shoulder.

“Yes, I did,” he said as he put his head on Bill’s shoulder. He looked up toward Bill, asking the same question with his beautiful eyes.

“So did I, Prince.” He put his head on top of Dipper’s, holding the boy closer than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, they are so cute together. ;)


	13. The Spider and the Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spider has always been spying, watching the little fly that goes flying. The little creatures beauty is what he wants, he will get him no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is kind of short which is why I'm posting it now. There should be another one-shot coming out later in the week. ;) Also, I tried really hard to rhyme with this and I kind of failed.

Once upon a time, there was a man who dressed finely. He wore a black suit with gold lines going down it. His head was adorned with a top hat and he carried a cane, and his hair was a golden color. But the feature that was really striking were the eight spider legs protruding from his back. This beast has had victims before, but none looked as delectable as the little fly he spyed.

The fly in question looked like a boy, he had fluffy brown hair and eyes green as emeralds. He had a small pair of wings on his back, they could only carry him so far so fast. One day, as the boy flew along his normal path, the spider came out from his dark house to greet him.

"Hello little fly," the spider said to the fly. "Would you like to come into my beautiful house? It's very large and there is much to see. Many have said it is beautiful indeed."

The spider watched the fly with a strange fire in its eyes, like it needed the boy to step inside. But the fly had heard stories of this man, he knew what happened to those who entered his house.

"I'm sorry sir," started the fly. "But I'm not sure I should enter inside. I've heard stories of this house, and you as well. If I went in I don't think I'd have another tale to tell."

"That's fine, little fly. I know you must away. Maybe I shall see your beautiful face another day," said the spider, who walked back into his house. He gave the boy a wink before lightly closing the door. When the boy felt his face, he was pale no more. A blush had spread there, across his delicate face. As the spider watched from the window, he wish he could embrace.

\---

"Oh little fly!" said the spider the next day. "You look so tired, have you been flying all day?" The spider put on his best face of concern, trying to hide the smirk starting to form. "How about you come lie down, my bed is nice and warm. I can sing you a lullaby as we while away the storm."

The fly had been flying for long, trying to outrun the storm clouds that were coming. The spider felt pleased with himself, happy for his cunning. "No, good sir. I'm fine. I'll just have to go a bit faster due to the lost time."

The spider actually wore a frown, sad he could not get boy to stay. "Okay, but be careful on your way home. Wouldn't want you drowning in a raindrop or something silly like that." The fly watched as the spider went inside, he gave a little wave before disappearing in the darkness. 

\---

"Why fly, here you are again! You look famished. Please, step into my parlor, thoughts of hunger I shall banish." The spider watched the little creature, wanting to snatch him up right there. Surely the world could have one fly to spare. 

"No sir, I am going home to eat," the fly would not admit defeat. He knew what the spider was trying to do, the spider knew he knew, too.

The spider sighed, hanging his head low. "Oh, how that saddens me so. You are the prettiest fly I ever did spy."

The spider came out from the door more, watching as the boy flew closer to him. "Your eyes are more vibrant than the green leaves of spring, almost as amazing as the elegant patterns on your wing. Your hair is fluffy, like a nice, white cloud. Your voice is a beautiful kind of soft, not at all loud." 

The fly had gotten closer than ever before, completely mesmerised by the array of compliments. So close the spider realized he could take him then and there, but he waited for the result would fill him with despair. "I must away, little fly, I hope I've caused you no trouble. My workload tonight will be doubled."

"May I see you tomorrow?" asked the fly to the spider. "If I did not, it would fill me with great sorrow.

The spider smiled, happy for this change of mind. "Tomorrow our hands will be intertwined." With that the spider went into his house, watching the fly from his window once more.

The fly felt strange, he had never felt this way. He had to admit that was a nice chat, no one has ever made him feel like that. Such a day tomorrow would be, he'd just have to wait and see. 

\---

The next day the fly flew the same way, not telling anyone what happened yesterday. He told himself not to be excited, but in some ways he just couldn't hide it. He arrived at the house, landing on the porch. All he could see through the window was the light of a torch. 

He heard the door creak, he turned that way. What he saw was not to his dismay. The spider walked out, dapper as ever, for latter the fly would be his forever. "Come in, little fly, the table is set. I hope you will not come in and fret." The spider went inside, the fly following close, the spider knew he had to be a good host.

The spider went up a winding stair, the fly being slightly deterred, but he put it aside thinking he had nothing to fear. They arrived at a large set of doors, the spider smiling fondly at the sweet, little fly. "The dining room is through these doors, please come in but watch the floor." 

The fly walked in, a smile on his face, that was until he felt something on his foot. He looked down, seeing an intricate web on the floor, the next thing he knew the spider closed the door. The web snapped up, putting the fly in a little net, he realized now was the time to fret.

"Mister spider, what is happening? I've been trapped in this web-"

"Oh my sapling," interrupted the spider. He gave off an evil laugh, making the fly go daft. "I've been watching you, you should know this. It's your beauty which I've noticed." He used the legs on his back to take the web down, then he put the little fly on the ground. 

The fly tried to tear the web, but the silk was too strong. He knew that coming here was wrong. "I could kill you, I bet you'd be delicious. But not to worry, my intents aren't that malicious." He used his legs to pick up the sack, but then held the boy in his arms.

"You'll stay with me, but don't you worry. I'll make sure you never scurry." He exited the room then went down the hall, he knew this next part was going to be a ball. "I'll hold you and love you and make sure you're comfy, just don't make me grumpy."

He made it to a new set of doors, the fly looking frightened, the spider hoped the next part would help him brighten. He went through the door, placing the sack on a large bed, about to have the fly lay down on his head. He slowly opened the top of the web, making sure the fly couldn't take one step. 

Once the web was fully taken off, he made sure the fly couldn't run off. He used his silk to keep the fly's hands to the bed, next his feet, but not his head. He instead looked at his head, examining the strange mark, the difference from most others was stark. 

"You see, you're special, that's why I'm going to keep you. Don't worry, I'll never mistreat you." He stroked the fly's face, the boy wanting to cry. He didn't really know, but he might have rather died. The spider got up, taking off his suit, he decided to leave the fly's clothes on, he was not a brute.

The fly looked on in despair, he never thought he would be there. "Please let me go, I've never done anything wrong. I don't think you'll keep me alive for long." 

"Oh no, my precious fly, I'm keeping you forever. We now have a bond that nothing can severe. I want your curves, the precious dips of your hips. I want your screams, they must be delicious. I want your love, and trust me I will get it. Don't you like it here, my pet?" The spider got into the bed, now moving the fly into his arms, the thing the boy had dread. 

The boy had began to cry, and while the spider felt bad, he knew the fly would grow to like it here, he just had to try. He pulled up the sheet, a web he made himself. It looked like a handwoven rug, made by an elf. "Goodnight my fly, I'll see you in the morning. There will be time for more adoring."

The light began to dim, the day quickly dying. He knew right then what was happening, the fly's freedom was flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that creepy? :P


	14. Rapunzel pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dipper's eighteen birthday nears, he begins to learn new things about his so called Father, the warlock Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Stay with Me" from Into the Woods. If you're more of a Tangled fan just imagine Bill singing "Father (Mother) Knows Best." ;> The set-up of the tower is like the Tangled movie.

Once upon a time, in a small village, there lived a man and his wife. The man was actually a prince, but he could only be with the woman he loved if he became a peasant. She was close to giving birth, but a deadly disease was spreading through the country. The man went to a powerful warlock who lived in the village, asking what the warlock wanted for the reassurance that the child would be born.

The warlock then told the man he would not be having one, but two children. This would set the price very high, but the man accepted anyway and asked how much it would cost. The warlock said he would be taking something in the near future, but it would reassure the survival of the twins. The man went back to his home, while the warlock schemed the next part of his plan. 

The birth happened and while the first born was a strong baby girl, the second was smaller, more sickly boy. He had a peculiar mark on his forehead shaped like the Big Dipper. Once the castle heard news that the new heirs to the throne had been born, they were off to the small village. The warlock was heading there, as well, to collect his payment.

The baby boy and girl slept, they felt a connection to each other right after birth. The warlock caused the small house's door to fly open, making the babies begin to wake up and cry. He approached the crib, examining both infants. When he stroked the girl's face, she made her fingers into little fists, swinging them at the man. Next he stroked the boy’s face. First the boy flinched, but he later grabbed the hand and held it with his little fingers.

The warlock smiled down at him, then plucked the little boy out of the crib. ‘This one won't fight as much, and he’s much cuter anyway,’ the warlock thought to himself. The little girl began crying, watching helplessly as the connection with her brother was severed. The man and his wife rushed in, horrifyingly watching as their son fell asleep in the warlock’s arms. “I think you can guess what my payment is,” he said to the couple.

“But don't worry, you'll still have your first born baby girl. She’s much more healthy than him, much more free minded too. I just think the princess in a tower is so overdone. Now a prince, that's a nice change.” The baby girl kept crying, thinking that would stop the man who had taken her brother. The warlock could see out the window, the royal guard had finally arrived to collect the children and their parents. “Time to make my exit. Thank you, again, for this lovely child I can call my own.” The warlock lifted the side of his golden cape, wrapping it around him and the child and disappearing like he was a figment of pure imagination. 

He named the child Dipper because of the birthmark on his forehead and took him to a hidden tower outside the kingdom. He guarded it with magic, and anyone seeking the lost prince could not see the tower. He held the child close to his chest, wrapping him in his golden cape and singing a bit. As he sang, the child's birthmark began to glow a blue color. 

“So you’re magic,” the warlock said aloud. “I made the right choice.” He continued to sing, the mark maintaining its beautiful glow.

\---

Dipper grew up inside the tower, curious for the world outside, but content with being confined to the walls of the tall fortress. He got enough entertainment from the endless books which Father Cipher brought him. The man who he believed was his father treated him very well, giving the child almost anything but the chance to experience the outside world. The boy enjoyed writing though, making up stories from the things he read about. 

When he was old enough, the warlock told Dipper that he was capable of doing magic. Dipper was ecstatic, his father promising to teach him ways to use his powers. Dipper always knew he was different, even if he didn't know anyone else except Father Cipher. He noticed the mark on his head glowed whenever his father sang, but he thought nothing of it.

Dipper had grown into a fine young man of 17 when something a bit different happened to him. His father still would not let him go outside, but he believed he was ready. His father had done something quite strange in his opinion, but he figured it was just something from the human culture. He had never let Dipper cut his hair, and it trailed behind him like the trail of a brides dress. His father also tied a black and gold bow near the top and end of Dipper’s hair, Dipper didn't know why, he only knew they looked nice.

“This is it! This is the day!” he said to himself as he worried his hands. “I'm finally going to ask father to go outside. He’ll have to say yes, I mean, how dangerous can it be! And I always behave myself, and help him, and practice my magic-” that's when he heard his father's voice from outside.

“Dipper, my sweet child, let down your hair!” Cipher called. He always wore the same attire, the same as the night he kidnapped Dipper. A cape and while the back was black, the inside was a shimmering gold. His tall black boots fit snugly with his black pants. His shirt was a golden color, the same as his cape. And finally, a triangular pendant sat around his neck. He was pale, but that made his golden hair stand out wonderfully. His eyes were an electric blue, Dipper could sometimes see the magic just running around inside of them. 

Dipper looked down, tying his hair around an empty flower holder and lowering it to Cipher. Dipper realized his hair was needed for this, but his father could have also used magic to get up the tower. His father grabbed on, holding securely and giving a little tug for Dipper to begin. It was a beautiful sight, the way the warlock glistened in the sun as the boy used his strength to tug the man up. The only difference to this routine was that someone was there watching it today.

Father Cipher had finished his assent up the tower, placing down his basket and then hugging Dipper. But this was no ordinary hug, this was a loving hug, one a real blood father and son would share. He genuinely loved the boy, and once he grew up into this beautiful young man, he realized taking this child was the best decision he had made. The kingdom that they lived outside of was to be ruled by Dipper’s sister, no one but the higher up royals knowing about the boy. Sure he was a bit scrawny, but he was intelligent, kind, and beautiful, and that made up for everything. “I'm glad to see you, Pine Tree,” he said as he pulled away, placing a small kiss on the boy’s forehead. Pine Tree was his nickname for the boy; instead of calling him prince when he was little, he accidentally called him this and it stuck.

“The same to you Father, but you haven't been gone that long,” Dipper said as he wiped the kiss off, like any child would. “Sooooo, do you know what tomorrow is?”

“Friday,” the warlock said as he picked up his basket and went to the counter.

“Maybe be a little more specific,” Dipper said.

“The 31st of August,” said Cipher, a grin on his face. 

“Yes, but what's so special about that day!” Dipper said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“It's the last day of August,” said the warlock as he turned, holding a folded up sheet in his hand.

“No! Well I mean yes, but that's not the special part,” Dipper’s face was pleading, he was hoping the one person who even knew about his existence remembered his birthday.

“Hm, oh!” he said as he snapped his fingers in recognition. “You mean this,” he said as he unfolded the sheet in his hands. Dipper’s face lit up in pure joy and Cipher stood there, enjoying every second of it. It was a sign that read, ‘Happy Birthday Dipper!’ It was even in Dipper’s favorite color, a nice shade between dark and light blue.

“It's perfect!” he said as he jumped into his father’s arms. Cipher had dropped the banister to the floor before Dipper had hugged him. He let the boy stay there, enjoying his warmth and comfort. Before the boy pulled away, the warlock snapped his fingers, all the decorations magically appearing in the correct spots. Dipper pulled away, looking at the masterpiece. “You've got to teach me how to do that.”

The warlock laughed then said, “Maybe I'll show you tomorrow.” He then went to sit in his usual chair, a throne like thing, except much smaller, that was painted all gold. He motioned for Dipper to come over, and the boy followed the order as usual. He sat down at his feet since he was far too big to sit on Cipher’s lap now. “Now tell me, what do you want for your birthday, my perfect Pine Tree?”

“Well, Father, I've been asking for this a few times for my birthday,” Dipper said, sheepishly looking to the ground. Cipher’s gentle expression was slowly changing to one of disappointment. “And you think I'm not old enough, but age comes with experience. I want to go outside,” he said as he looked up. But his once hopeful expression was dashed by his father's.

“Pine Tree, we've talked about this. It's very dangerous outside, that's why we live up here. Not to mention your birthmark, think of what people would say about you.”

“But you get to go outside, and if we went you could protect me. I'll be fine if people talk about me.”

“Dipper, I'm sorry, but no.” The boy's face was pleading, his eyes so large and mouth ready to rebut. Cipher stood up, walking over to the basket at the table again. “Maybe next year.”

Dipper thought to himself, ‘That's the same response every year.’ He walked to the steps, quietly going up as he was supposed to. His father looked at the him, watching the only light in his life walk up the stairs like some kind of zombie. Dipper reached the top where his room was, going inside and not even glancing back.

\---

Dipper had picked up a book, trying to forget about what happened. He was about halfway through when his father came up. “Dipper, I'm going to bed now.”

“Okay,” was the only response Cipher got. No Dipper getting up to kiss him goodnight, just a cold one word response. Which he supposed he deserved.

“Do you want me to come in to say goodnight?” he asked, voice sweet. The door to Dipper’s room was a sheet, so Cipher could always hear him and make sure he was up to no trouble.

“It’s fine from in here, goodnight.” There was a bit of a crack in Dipper’s voice, so Cipher took a peek in from the sheet. Dipper was crying small tears, he was trying hard to keep his eyes open through the waterworks. When he looked up to see his father, he turned away, back now facing the man.

“I'm coming in, okay?” All he got was a mumble in return. “Alright, I'm coming in,” he said as he pulled back the sheet. He walked over to the bed, sitting partially on it. He stroked the side of his son’s face, and the boy instinctively took his father’s hand in his. They sat there, Dipper thinking of a good argument as to why he wanted to go out, and Cipher wondering why his perfect, docile, little child had to have these annoying wants. The warlock scooted over more, putting the boy’s head in his lap and wiping away the tears. He began singing the song, the song he sang when he first held Dipper and the song he always sang to see that beautiful birthmark glow.

“Don't you know what's out there in the world? Someone has to shield you from the world. Stay with me." Dipper cuddled up onto his Father's chest, closing his eyes and wearing a hard expression. Cipher held him back, happy to see his child still wanted him.

"Stay at home. I am home. Who out there could love you more than I? What out there that I cannot supply? Stay with me." The glow of Dipper's mark was bright, brighter than Cipher had ever seen it. Dipper's face was now calm, he could feel the magic pulsating through his body.

"Stay with me, The world is dark and wild. Stay a child while you can be a child. With me." Dipper had completely stopped crying, he had forgotten why he was sad. The warlock stroked the boy's hair, enjoying the feeling of having someone he could always love. "I love you, my precious little Pine Tree." 

Dipper looked up toward him, a small smile on his face. "I love you too, Father." 

"Now, do you know why you can't go outside?" He had to imprint this in his head, he knew he would ask again, but eventually it would get through to him. 

"It's dangerous outside, and there's a lot of bad people who would want to hurt me. They'd ridicule me for my differences and think I'm a freak because of my birthmark." He gripped onto his father tighter, holding him as if he was about to disappear. Cipher smiled, hoping it would be like this for the rest of their lives. The boy didn't know it, but on his birthday tomorrow Cipher would enact a spell to keep them like that forever. It would be perfect, just him and his child for the rest of time.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." He rubbed Dipper's back, listening to the boy's breathing. "I'll always be here for you. And I love you, birthmark and all." Dipper pulled away, smiling to his father. "Now I'll have a great birthday surprise for you tomorrow, I promise. But I think it's time for bed now." Dipper did a small nod, going to the head of his bed.

Cipher snapped his fingers, Dipper's long line of hair forming into a small pile at the foot of his bed. Dipper had gotten under his sheets, snuggling in the warmth as he watched the magic at work. "Father, why do you keep my hair so long?" 

Cipher laid his electric eyes on the child, loving the way the child looked upon him with admiration and not fear. Cipher had his reasons, but he would never divulge them to the boy. "Well, I wanted a way for you to improve your strength. Lifting me all the way up that tower would build some muscle on anyone!" 

Dipper did a giggle at that, laughing at his Father's response. "No, but really. Is that why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Cipher hopped off the sheets, going to the head of the bed and finishing tucking Dipper in. "But for now, it's time to go to bed." He placed a kiss on Dipper's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you more," Dipper responded.

"I love you most," Cipher said, meaning it completely whole-heartedly. He walked toward the doorway, blowing Dipper a kiss before closing the sheets behind him. He walked to his bedroom, needing his rest for the spell tomorrow.

Dipper hadn't fallen asleep, something seemed to be keeping him awake. He crept out of bed, then he slowly opened the sheets hiding his room. He let his hair drag behind him, walking down the staircase and to the window that looked outside his tower.

What he saw below on the ground excited him more than anything. It was a girl, and from the looks of it she had been waiting out there a while. Her hair was a mess, her outfit a bit disheveled, and face dirty. "Hello!" she called up.

Dipper quickly put his finger to his mouth, indicating the girl to quiet down in fear of waking his father. Dipper then said as quietly as he could, "One minute," before running back up to his room.

On the way up, he examined Father Cipher's door, seeing it was still closed. Once he made it back to his room, he picked up his large pile of hair and slowly went back down the stairs. He looped it around the flower holder, waiting for the hair to fall to the bottom and motioning for her to climb up. 

The girl did so, and as she got closer Dipper could make out more of her features. She had a similar hair color to him, also the same eyes. She got even closer, he could see the similarity in their face structure. She finally made it to the window and she sat on the sill. She seemed to have noticed the similarities too, a look of amazement in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, intrigued by this stranger that seemed so familiar to her.

"I am Dipper, and you are?" He looked nervous, like if he asked the wrong question she would leave right away.

Cipher had began stirring, sensing something was wrong in his household. At first he brushed it off as nothing, trying to return back to his sleep. 

"My name is Mabel, and I am princess of the kingdom near here." Dipper looked at her, imagining this girl as if she was a character in one of his books. "Why are you up here?"

"My Father keeps me up here, he believes the outside world is dangerous for people like me." 

Cipher then shot up, thinking he could hear voices. He slowly opened the door to his room, making sure not to make a sound. He didn't even have to check Dipper's room to know he wasn't there. He could hear the boy having a conversation, but with whom he didn't know.

"What do you mean, people like you?" she asked, now curious. That's when Mabel noticed the birthmark on Dipper's head. The boy looked down, ashamed by what was on his forehead. 

Cipher smiled, hoping the girl would ridicule the boy. If he was made fun of by the first person he met, it would completely drain his confidence. He'd never want to go out again, he'd be perfect once again.

"Wait," she said, stepping inside. "I think your birthmark is pretty cool." 

Dipper looked up, a small hope in his eyes. "Really?" 

Mabel did a big smile. "Yes, really!" That's when Dipper shushed her, but they both laughed a bit. "Is it like magic or something?"

"Well, yeah, it is. Do you want me to show you?" Mabel nodded excitedly, and Dipper began to move his fingers. Cipher watched in horror, the boy so easily revealing magic to someone he just met. Small sparkles began forming in Dipper's hands, brighter than any diamond could shine.

"That's amazing," the girl said. "You know, my kingdom needs a wizard. What if I brought you there?" 

Dipper had a large smile on, not knowing what to say. "I don't know, I mean, my father wouldn't want me to go." 

"Well he can come to! Tomorrow I'm having a party for my 18th birthday and you can both come." 

"Wait, tomorrow's my birthday too!" Dipper tried to exclaim quietly. Cipher watched, seeing how they were somehow gaining their connection back so fast. That girl was destroying something that took him 18 years to create.

"Okay, this I getting too weird!" Mabel said.

"Good weird, or bad weird?" the boy asked, a bit scared.

"Good weird! I'll come here again tomorrow night to get you and your father. It will be so much fun!" And with that, the two said goodbye, hugging even though they had only met. He gently lowered her to the ground, and as she got on her horse he brought his hair back up. 

Cipher went back into his room, laying down and thinking of what to do tomorrow. Dipper spent some time looking at the stars, spotting his namesake in the sky. He later walked up the stairs, going in through the curtains and laying down in his bed. He believed tomorrow would be the best birthday ever, while Cipher believed it would be the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I post will be the second part of this because I've actually written most of it, I just can't finish it :P Sorry if this was short, it was getting too long if I included both parts.


	15. Rapunzel pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is taking his life into his own hands, but Cipher has other plans...

"Good morning, Father," Dipper greeted as he walked down the stairs. He stretched, yawning a bit due to lack of sleep. His Father was sitting down, reading a scroll of some kind at the table.

"Good morning, Pine Tree. And happy birthday," he got up out of his chair, hugging the boy. He noticed the boy seemed to be buzzing with some kind of excitement. He even started to pull away before his father was ready, Cipher slowly releasing his grip on the boy. "So, are you ready for your birthday breakfast?"

Dipper nodded eagerly, not wanting to talk just yet. Cipher smiled then snapped his fingers, a plate of steaming, hot pancakes appearing on the table. Dipper's smile spread wider than his face. "Thank you Father!" he said as he hugged the man again.

Once again, he pulled away all too quickly. Dipper sat down, beginning to cut the meal into small bits. Cipher sat across from him, drumming his fingers lightly on the table. "So, have you decided what you want for your birthday?"

Dipper swallowed his first bite, face still beaming. "Well, actually, I have this idea." Cipher knew exactly what was about to happen, and it was going to go just according to his plan. 

"Go on, my sapling." Cipher played with a bit of magic between his fingers, the same spell Dipper showed Mabel last night.

"You see, I still wish to go outside." Cipher glared at the boy, Dipper slightly shrinking under the gaze. "I think it would be fine if you came with me, and I'm sure the people are nice," he said, trying not to expose the fact someone had come to his tower last night.

Cipher stopped the magic, attention fully on Dipper. "And what would you know about people, Dipper? Didn't I tell you what they were like? What they would do to you."

"I know, but I just want to try it out, even if it's for one night." He looked toward his Father with pleading eyes, wanting just a night to show his father other people were good.

"Now Dipper, today is your day. What if something horrible were to happen on such a special occasion? Going outside will only lead to disaster, and think of how your birthday would be ruined," he said as he reached across the table, stroking the boy's hair behind his ear. As he moved his hand to the boy’s face, he was relieved to see the boy reaching toward it, but afterwards shocked when he brushed it away.

"I know that that may happen, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. Please Father Cipher, just let me-" but he was cut off.

"NO DIPPER! You will never be leaving this tower, ever. Do I make myself clear?" Dipper had fully shrunken into his chair, trying to hide from his Father's rage. Cipher recognized that look, that was the look on his enemies before he crushed them. "Now Dipper, I didn't mean-" but the warlock stopped himself. The boy had stood up, slightly jogging up the stairs. 

'He's getting away from you, he's leaving,' Cipher thought. He allowed the boy a little more time to himself before going up the stairs. There was a lump under the sheets, it's had a steady rise and fall to it. "I won't stop you if you want to go out, just know, it's dangerous." The boy slightly lifted his head and Cipher could see the tears in his eyes, but he quickly ducked under the sheets once more. 

\--- 

Dipper knew what to do. He'd leave for one night, and then come right back. He needed to experience this, he couldn't wait any longer. Cipher was hoping, hoping that this 18 year project would pay off. All he wanted was a child, a perfect one to call his own that respected each of his wishes. And he thought he had gotten that, molded him to the correct image he wanted, but he was wrong. He had this spark, one that could not be contained without some force.

Dipper planned, stuffing pillows under his sheets and casting a spell on them to make them appear as if they were breathing. Cipher had finished his Pine Tree's gift, all he had to do was give it to him and then cast the spell. This specific spell could only be casted on birthdays and Cipher had already put one on himself. He realized he had to do it this year, young adults were too free-minded and even now Dipper was becoming more disobedient.

Dipper waited until his father came back to his room, like he knew he would, to check on him. He was about to lie to his father, and that fact actually excited him. He waited behind his dresser, watching as Cipher actually believed that lump was him. "Dipper, would you like your present now?" The lump of pillows made a shaking motion where the head would be, and Dipper silently applauded himself. 

"Okay, how about I come back later?" The lump then nodded. Dipper had no clue that Cipher knew exactly what was going on. "I'll be in my room if you need anything... I love you Dipper." The real Dipper stood, silently questioning his choice. His Father really cared for him and had been the only one here for him all these years, but he could throw that away all in one night.

Cipher read the boy's thoughts, glad he felt guilt. This was all a test, if the boy did not go out it would prove he did not need to be contained even more than now. Maybe he would even give him a bit more freedom. But if he left, Cipher would need to watch him day and night. From the thoughts he heard, he believed the second option was more likely to happen. 

Dipper heard the sheets rustle, and then the door to his Father's room shut. He came out from behind the dresser, slowly exiting the room while still holding his large pile of hair. He tiptoed down the steps, eventually getting to the window. He opened it, looking into the distance and seeing a girl on a horse. She looked confused, like the impossible had happened. 

Dipper began waving, but the girl for some reason still did not see him. Well, if he was going to leave now would be the time. He looped his hair around the flower holder, making sure he had enough to jump. He looked to the ground, it seemed so far yet felt so close. And so he jumped, his hair working like a fireman's pole. He felt like a bird, flying and about to swoop down on his prey. But he realized he had to stop, so he grabbed his hair and he froze right before he hit the ground.

He stopped right then, feeling the ground beneath him. It wasn't hard and cold like inside, but soft and plush. He read about this stuff, it was called grass. He slowly stood, enjoying the new feeling. He began running, loving the exhilarating feeling. There was no space to run in the tower, but out here there seemed to be an endless amount of room. 

Cipher was watching from the window, memories of a young Dipper going through his head. When the boy first walked, his first word, his first book. This was a new memory, he was experiencing the outside for the first time. At first he was happy, seeing his child this ecstatic, but he realized that Dipper was actually running away. And from the looks of it, he wouldn't even care if he never returned. Cipher banished the thought, sending his magic to Mabel’s horse. The animal began to get antsy, and while Mabel wanted to stay there really was nothing there. She rode off, leaving Dipper running to no one.

“Wait, Mabel!” he said, calling her name. But she was too far, off to search other parts of the forest for the mysterious tower. Dipper stopped, completely befuddled on why she didn't wait for him. 

“She can't see us Dipper,” said Father Cipher as he appeared behind Dipper. The boy jumped and turned, shocked to see his Father could use such magic as teleporting. 

“What do you mean?” the boy asked. His Father was acting weird lately and he didn't know why.

“There is a spell on the tower, anyone searching for the lost prince of the kingdom cannot see it and its inhabitants.” Dipper froze, utterly confused. The dots weren’t connecting, but then he thought about it. That girl looked exactly like him, and she was a princess. What if they were- “Yes, that is your sister.” Cipher was also reading his mind, that wasn't as new.

“But, that means-” but Cipher interrupted him again.

“Yes, you are a prince. And technically next in line for the throne of the kingdom.” He walked past the boy, his outfit glowing eerily in the moonlight. “Trust me, ruling a place like that isn't all what it seems. So many duties, a specific way they want you to act, so many people just crowding you.” The man stopped walking, turning back to Dipper. “Wouldn't you hate that?”

Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing, and from one of the only people that he has ever known. “So, why aren't I living in the castle if I'm a prince? Who are my real parents? Who are you?”

“When you were first born, I made a deal with your parents, now the king and queen of the kingdom. To reassure the birth of both their children, I asked for something.” 

“Me, you asked for me. And, they just gave me up like that?” Dipper could not believe what he was hearing, his so called parents so easily doing that. Cipher didn't want to tell him the specifics of the deal, that might have caused some issues.

“I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Dipper.” He approached the boy with open arms, but the younger backed away. “You must believe me, I've loved you just as much as a blood father would have loved his son.” The boy still said nothing, tears starting to prick his eyes.

Cipher didn't know what to do, he'd never thought it would come to this. So he began singing, the song that always calmed the boy’s nerves. “Don't you know what's out there in the world?” He was now in front of the boy, towering over him with his height. Dipper’s birthmark was glowing, he wished he could stop it. “Someone has to shield you from the world.” Cipher moved his cape to encircle him and the boy, about to teleport them back to the tower. “Stay with me.” He was about to brush his fingers on the boy’s check, but just as he was about to touch it Dipper grabbed his hand, stopping the illumination.

“No. You've kept me in that tower for far too long. Real father or not, I don't want to stay here anymore.” The boy moved out of the cape, walking towards the woods.

“Now Pine Tree, I don't know if you realize this but I can always force you to stay with me.” The boy turned around, seeing the man’s maniacal smile. “Although, we could make a deal.”

“Like what?” He was nervous, this was his freedom on the line.

“If you can find your way out of the woods by sunrise, I'll take you to the castle and make sure you get the throne.” The boy thought, thinking it sounded reasonable enough. “But, if you fail, you will have to stay with me forever, and do whatever I say.”

“So just like before?” said the boy as he crossed his arms.

The warlock smiled. “Well yes, basically. What do you say?” he said as he held out his hand. 

Dipper looked at it, not sure what to do. Then he took the hand. “Deal.”

“Excellent. You better start now, the woods are large and very hard to see in at night. Oh, and if you ever call my name, the deal will end because it proves you still need me. I wish you the best of luck, you'll need it!” The man took his cape, twisting it around his form. He disappeared and while Dipper knew he was gone, he could still feel eyes on him.

‘Just like at home,’ he thought to himself. With that, he took off in the opposite direction of the tower. The woods were strange, so many trees that in the darkness seemed to be alive. The ground felt weird in some places, Dipper not being able to see what was below him scared him. When the moonlight did show, it only shinned on the tower which somehow kept appearing. This was all a trick, he knew it, he just couldn't find a way to stop it. 

He began to feel drowsy, running for so long and not getting anywhere. His long hair dragged behind him, slowing him down. He tripped many times, sometimes into piles of leaves and other times into mud. He could hear the animals, their growls and screeches in the night.

Dipper finally thought he was getting somewhere, he hadn't seen the tower for what felt like an hour. But once again he tripped, putting his elbows to the ground to lighten the impact. That’s when he heard an animal behind him. It's breathing was heavy, all Dipper could make out was the dark outline and its piercing yellow eyes. He scooted backwards on his bum, but that caused the beast to growl. 

He saw it, ready to charge at him so he braced himself. “Father!” he called, the growl of the beast stopping. It was replaced by a tiny whimper, and as Dipper moved his hands he saw it backing away. He didn't know why, until he felt a warm presence behind him. 

“I'm right here Pine Tree, you’re safe. Now and forever.” Just as the warlock was about to scoop him up, Dipper stood. 

“No, I don't want to go back!” And with that, Dipper took off running. He ran straight, not caring what direction he was going in, only knowing he couldn't stay with that man.

“Oh Pine Tree, we had a deal…” he heard echoing around the woods. “And I've come to collect my end of the bargain.” He appeared in front of the boy’s path, Dipper stopping so fast he almost fell once again. The boy turned, ready to run, but he was tugged back by something, and he screamed at the pain he felt. “Do you really want to know why I've kept your hair so long, Pine Tree?” Dipper felt that tugging again, bringing him closer to Cipher. 

“So you'll never be able to run away, ever.” The boy had been fully tugged into Cipher’s arms, the man holding him there. “It's like a little trail for me to follow. Something that will slow you down long enough for me to catch you.” The warlock snapped his fingers, the boy instantly falling asleep in his grasp. And so Cipher picked up the boy, using his cape to make them disappear, just like that night.

\---

Dipper awoke in his room the next morning, still feeling somewhat drowsy. He felt something strange on his neck, and when he looked down at it, he saw a blue pine tree necklace. He thought about last night, the memories finally coming back to him and hitting him like a ton of bricks. He looked towards the door to his room, finding it strange to no longer be the sheets but an actual wooden door. He moved his bed sheets aside, going to the door, happy to find it unlocked. 

He slowly began to walk down the stairs, feeling like a child in a world that was too big for him. The main room was dark, no windows open but a few candles lit. “Pine Tree, please come down here,” he heard his father say. Dipper froze, scared out of his wits to face the man. “Come on Pine Tree, we don't have all day.”

‘What could we possibly be doing today? We never do anything,’ Dipper thought to himself.

“I heard that, young man,” Cipher said, tone strict. Dipper speed up more, getting to the bottom of the staircase. His father was sitting in his golden chair, looking very tired. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, putting a smile on his face. 

Dipper continued watching him, eventually answering with a, “Fine, thank you.”

Cipher nodded. “Good, good… Do you remember everything from last night?” Dipper looked to him, nodding a bit. “Of course you do. Well, come over here. I've got to explain a few things to you.” Dipper slowly approached, standing beside the warlock. “You may bring over a chair if you'd like, or sit by my feet.” Dipper looked to him, deciding he may needed something to cry on and going down to lay his head on his father’s lap. 

Cipher smiled, stroking the boy’s hair. The boy wanted to pull away, regretting his choice but realizing he couldn't move now. “Well, I gave you your birthday present last night. That necklace you’re wearing.” Dipper held the necklace, looking at it and realizing a kind of magic was coming from it. “There's also a spell I performed with it, so you'll be this age forever.” Dipper looked up to the man, tears in his eyes. “Don't worry, I'll be here with you. I've had the same thing done to me.”

Dipper placed his head in the man’s lap once again, feeling about ready to die. “So, I've decided to go over the terms of our little deal again, just to sort things out.” Dipper didn't look up, Cipher taking this as an okay to continue. “You are to listen to me fully, no questioning my choices and doing everything I say. You are to answer me when I speak to you. Is that clear?” Dipper did not answer, causing Cipher to grab his ear.

“Ow! Y-yes…” Dipper answered. Cipher released his ear.

“Good. Basic rules, no trying to escape. No opening windows without my permission. No going into my room. No magic without my permission. No trying to kill me. No trying to kill yourself. Got it?” 

Dipper nodded his head, answering with a quite, “Got it.” Cipher lifted his chin, seeing the boy’s face and wiping away his tears. 

“Pine Tree, I mean this when I say this, I love you.” He stroked the boy’s face, this time Dipper not even responding. “You know, I could wipe your memory if you'd like. This awkwardness would fade instantly, and we’d be back to our old, perfect relationship. Would you want that?” Dipper shook his head, looking down to the man’s lap, wishing he could just lay there forever. “How about you go open the window?”

Dipper slowly stood, walking over and opening the wooden window. He looked outside, shocked and amazed to see they were no longer in the woods, but a meadow. He looked below, seeing all kinds of flowers and animals. Dipper looked back to his father, face alight with excitement, until he remembered what the man did. “It's your decision if you want to try and escape or not,” Cipher said. “Just know, your hair will always lead me right to you.” Dipper looked around, trying to find something sharp, then finding a pair of scissors on the table. 

Cipher just watched, a bit of amusement in his eyes. Dipper walked over, then picked them up. He brought them up to his hair, about to snip. Cipher watched this happening, seeing how the test was playing out. The hair represented Dipper’s childhood, if he didn't snip it still meant he was child, needing his parent. Dipper’s hands shook, he was about to cut it. Before he could, he dropped them onto the floor. The clang was music to Cipher’s ears, this child was his, now and forever.

Dipper fell onto the floor, crying all his problems away. Cipher got up, going to the boy and pulling him into his lap. He stroked the boy’s face again, this time Dipper grabbing on with both hands. Cipher held him tighter, feeling blessed that his child was once more perfect.

Dipper felt a large difference in his life, the place he once believed was a home was actually his prison. It would be a while before he felt like it was home again. But Cipher didn't care, the boy and him would be alive forever, and forever is enough time to forget something bad. Their relationship was mended, possibly even stronger than their last since Dipper realized Cipher would make sure to never let him see another human again. He tried remembering Mabel, but her voice was like a distant and fuzzy sound. All he had to do to see her was look in the mirror.

After keeping track of Dipper’s thoughts, making sure they were back to normal, Cipher actually allowed Dipper to go outside. The boy was ecstatic, his father giving him a journal to write down his discoveries. Of course Cipher always went with him, making sure he would never go too far. Once Dipper discovered most of the meadow, Cipher made the tower appear in other areas. He always kept a close eye on his Pine Tree, he was still a child after all.

Hundreds of years passed, Cipher and his child living peacefully, never aging a day. At this time, the tower resided in that same meadow they first went to. Cipher’s back was against the tower, Dipper’s head lied in his lap. The boy read a book, smiling contently about a girl with long hair who lived in a tower, one day saved by a prince. Cipher played with the boy’s hair, enjoying the fact it has always been like this.

"Stay with me, The world is dark and wild.” Dipper closed his eyes, listening to the only other voice he knew. It was melodious to him, he didn't care for anything else. “Stay a child while you can be a child.” Cipher looked upon the perfect boy, loving him more than imaginable. “With me." And it was like this until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know the next time I'll be posting because I have some other stories I want to finish before Gravity Falls ends. ;_;  
> It shouldn't take that long, but don't worry because I'll be countinuing these one-shots even after the show ends.  
> Hope you all liked it!  
> \---  
> I'm sorry to say but I think I run out is inspiration to write these. I still love G.F., I just don't think I can write with the same excitement for it like when it was still on. I'm sorry for all the comments I left unanswered and sorry if I left anyone hanging.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I also take requests, just give me the fairy tale and the main pairing you want, leave it in the comments! :)


End file.
